Yuki Shiro and the Five Dragons
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: When the Duel Monster's Spirit World is in danger, only the Five Dragons can save it. But they must be awakened by a girl named Yuki Shiro. Possibly JackxOC or YuseixOC. AU (ON SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS.)
1. The Grave Hollow

**Well, before we get started, I want to say two things. Number one, I have a no flaming policy. If you flame me or my fic, I will simply point and laugh at you. But I'm sure you're not that kind of person. I just want to let people know. Number two, Reviews are love, so please R&R. If you don't love it, I would appreciate a review anyway, they let me know people are reading. **

**Yuki Shiro and The Five Dragons**

**Chapter One: The Grave Hollow**

It was nearing the end of winter now. Snow flopped off withered branches that were given new life. Buds and leaves were returning, and the grass was once again becoming green. Whisper Woods was once again bustling with creatures and the sweet song of spring had begun.

At the edge of the woods was a small village by the name of Northwind. It was a relatively quiet place, with friendly residents that worked hard for a living. However, our story begins at the local orphanage. It was a fairly large, brick building, simple in nature, but sturdy and well kept. There were about ten or so orphans staying there at any one time, since adoption was a frequent event. There were a collection of people that were actual residents of the place.

Martha, the woman who ran the orphanage, was a middle-aged woman of humble appearance. Her dark hair was kept at shoulder-length, and away from her full tan face and chestnut colored eyes. She always wore a simple black dress with a white collar that suited her short and somewhat wide stature.

Someone who knew her well knew she was a perfect mesh of compassion and wisdom. She always seemed to keep a calm composure. Most of the children loved her, with an exception here and there.

She was assisted by Blister, a local man who a jack-of-all-trades sort of guy. He had straight brown hair and brown, narrow eyes. Although he shaved, it often seemed he had a bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a white shirt, a green work vest, and a good pair of work pants.

Blister was the quiet and serious type. But he was known to be very gentle with smaller folk, which lent itself well to working in the orphanage.

Also staying at the orphanage was a small group of orphans who were always there. They had been there so long that they came to call the place their home and treated each other like family. Most of them were very tall, and wore dark pants, except for the youngest one, who wore shorts.

The first, Blitz, wore a blue bandana over his muddy colored hair, and a light blue shirt similar to his eye color. Blitz was the most grounded member of the group, often described as a level-headed and a clear thinker.

The second, named Nervin, had glasses over his dark eyes, and had his curly blue hair pulled back. He wore an outfit much like Blister's, but he wore a slightly nicer vest. Nervin was a timid lad, often one to run rather than fight, but was a good friend to those who knew him best.

Tank, the third in the group, was a portly fellow with very short dark brown hair and beady eyes, and wore a rough leather vest. Tank was considered a simple, if rather silly person in nature.

The smallest and youngest of the group was Rally. He had fluffy red hair, bright earthy eyes, a soft, light colored hat, and a yellow shirt under a blue jacket. Rally was the member of the gang with the most spirit, but was known to be fairly practical for a child his age.

There was also another, a local boy who once stayed at the orphanage until his recent adoption. Leo was an eleven year old, adventurous ball of energy, and had a strong will to boot. He had fairly long aqua blue hair, which he had back in a ponytail, to keep it out of his golden eyes. He often wore a white jacket over a blue shirt and shorts.

Leo visited the orphanage often and became very good friends with the other boys there. But, all of them were also friends with the last resident of the place.

Yuki was Martha's goddaughter. She was not truly an orphan, but her parents, Kemuri and Tenshi Shiro, were missionaries. They were gone much of the time, leaving Yuki behind with Martha. Yuki had recently turned sixteen, so she helped more around the place than she used to, which disappointed some of her friends who wanted to go out and play. She was a very intelligent, passionate, and caring girl. But she was very headstrong and stubborn, which caused its share of conflicts.

Yuki Shiro was very short, light-skinned girl, probably no taller than five feet. She had waist-length, dark brown hair with a white ribbon tied in it. Her olive green eyes were still brimming with energy, even as she was now technically of marrying age by the laws in the kingdom where they lived. She wore a tan tunic over a white skirt with a light sash.

One day, in the early spring morning, Leo came to the orphanage to see Rally. They greeted each other cheerfully, and quickly ran off to hide at the back of the building. Yuki caught a glimpse of them as they ran by her. The teen curiously wandered behind the edge of a nearby wall to listen as she folded a load of laundry and set it in a basket.

"Hey, you'll never believe what Yanagi told me yesterday." Leo was really excited. Rally leaned against the wall with suspicion.

"You mean the old storyteller? I bet you I won't, but I'm up for hearing it."

Leo clapped his hands together. "Ok, there's supposed to be this place in the middle of Whisper Woods."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's called Archfiend's Hollow, and there's supposed to be a demon that lives there. But not just any demon, a demonic dragon!"

Rally sighed. "Oh please, Leo! Do you really believe that story? There's no such place, it's just a local legend. There's one just like it about a place called Stardust Lake, and it's supposed to be in the Whisper Woods as well. But…the dragon was angelic. So, same story, different details."

"Come on, Rally! Maybe we can go look for it!" Leo urged him.

"You know we can't just wander off by ourselves."

"Maybe we could get Blister to come with us. Or one of the other guys."

"Blister would want us to stay here, you know him. And Blitz would probably be the same way. Nervin is a scardy cat, and Tank would probably get lost, no offense. It would be cool to get out and go exploring, but seriously? We can't leave unless we have someone who would go with us and would have our back." Rally explained. Yuki could see where this was going. She finished folding the laundry and came out of hiding. Leo jumped on her immediately.

"Yuki! Yuki! We want to go exploring out in the woods! Would you come with us? Pretty please?"

Yuki got a thinking look on her face. She would like to go very much, but since she was a young adult she may be needed around the place. "Well…I don't know."

"Man! Yuki, we won't go very far or very long, I'm sure Martha will be ok with that… please come with us!"

"Oh, ok, let me put these clothes away and go talk to Martha."

Leo jumped up and down, and Rally just smiled. Yuki quickly completed her chore before going outside where Martha was, in the garden watering vegetables.

"Martha, Leo, Rally and I are going to being talking a walk in the woods, if that's ok with you." Yuki crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

Martha smiled. "Oh, alright. But I want the three of you to stay on the road and don't go too far. I want you back in time to help prepare tonight's dinner."

Yuki bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Godmother."

She quickly departed. Martha laughed quietly to herself, remembering what she was like when she was Yuki's age. Just barely on the edge of adulthood, and but still a child in some regards. She often went on treks with Yuki's parents when they were youth.

Leo and Rally were waiting at the fence that encircled the orphanage, and when Yuki gave them the nod of approval, they jumped off and started running down the street. She shook her head as she ran after them, feeling a little frustrated at their hyper behavior.

After they exited the village, they walked along the dirt path through the forest. Tall evergreens shot up over there heads, and tall trees covered the ground, only letting in pockets of light. Leo and Rally could hear the creatures crawling and chirping and squirreling around. An occasional crack of a branch made Rally flinch. Leo would laugh. Yuki just rolled her eyes at the two of them.

As they were walking along, Rally decided to humor Leo.

"So, what else did Yanagi tell you about Archfiend's Hollow and that demonic dragon? Is it supposed to be like some forbidding place that nobody ever comes out of alive or something?"

Leo giggled. "Not really. Unless you're a young maiden."

Yuki smiled, knowing Leo was intending to scare her. "Oh really?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah. Yanagi said that the dragon is fabled to have a taste for young girls, especially pretty ones. But only ones that are virgins…whatever that means. I'm pretty sure he meant that he eats them…but I could be wrong."

"Well, I guess I'm safe. I'm not pretty."

"Yeah, you're right. You're just average looking." Leo said jokingly. Rally took offense to this. But, he restrained himself.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Leo. She might look average to you, but I bet some other guy will think she's awesome socks." Rally remarked.

"Oooooooooh, like you? You're still a kid, you know. She's sixteen, and you're not much older than me…I think…" Leo joked.

"Quit being obnoxious. Yuki's my best friend. Right Yuki?"

Yuki nodded vigorously. "Of course. We're all friends. So, maybe we should all treat each other that way."

Leo took the hint. "Sorry."

Suddenly, a gust of wind came whirling by. Rally grabbed onto his hat, and Leo covered his head. Yuki turned her back to the wind. Just as quickly as it came, if left. Everyone was weirded out.

"That was odd." Rally remarked. Leo agreed. Yuki looked around. Just a little ways off the side of the road, surrounded by a grove of trees, was a small gravestone. Rally shivered nervously as Leo curiously approached it.

"We're not supposed to go off the path." Yuki warned him.

"I won't be long. I just want to see whose grave it is. Why would there be a lone gravestone in the middle of the woods?"

Rally chased after him, and Yuki followed suit. "Come on, you guys!"

Leo approached the headstone with caution. He was about a couple feet away from it when he started to read it.

"Hey! This is dated back quite a while. It says… 'Prince Jack of the Atlas Dynasty, here may you rest until in a virgin's kiss are you reborn, like your friend who rests at the bottom of the lake.'"

"The lake! They must mean Stardust Lake!" Rally exclaimed.

"So, whoever this Prince Jack was, he had a friend who died in Stardust Lake? Kind of creepy if you ask me." Leo said thoughtfully. Yuki thought back to her parent's library. The name seemed to ring a bell.

"It was in History of Spirit World…The Atlas Dynasty…Atlas was the name of the ruling family of our kingdom. But, Jack, the last crown prince, vanished after fighting in a battle against an enemy kingdom …I think this is his grave…" Yuki guessed.

The three of them look at each other, then back at the grave with solemn expressions. Leo slowly approached the grave to rest his hand on the stone, but as he stood directly in front of it, the ground from under him collapsed, and he fell into a dark hole. The hole was rectangular in nature, and stood an inch away from the stone. Yuki and Rally looked down into it, and saw nothing but blackness.

"I'm ok! But it's really dark down here!"

Rally fretted nervously. Yuki put her hand on his head to calm him down.

"Ease yourself Rally." She jumped down into the hole after Leo. Rally didn't want to be left alone, so he came in after her.

"Rally! You should have stayed up there!"

"Guys! Is that you! I can't see a thing down here!" Leo sounded like he wasn't to far from them. Rally stood next to Yuki, clutching her hand.

"I wish we had some light in here." Yuki muttered. Just then, a faint glow of sunlight started filtering in. They were in a big and empty room made of stone. Yuki could see the entrance to a hallway leading down into darkness. Tree roots were lining the walls and crackling.

Yuki could see a stick for a torch hanging up on the wall and stood on tip-toe to lift it out of its holder, still tightly bolted to the wall. Leo saw the Yuki and Rally now and walked over to them as Yuki held the unlit torch in both hands.

"Ok, we're going to light this thing to get a better look, then we're getting out of here and going home, ok?" Yuki asked firmly. Rally agreed, but Leo was reluctant.

"Awwww, but I want to know what's at the end of that hallway!" Leo whined.

"Don't you know what this is? It's a tomb! It could be booby trapped. Or full of monsters…" Rally shivered. Yuki pulled out a vial in her pocket with a cork sealing it.

She handed Rally the torch. "Stand back a little."

Leo and Rally to a step back. She opened the vial and the liquid inside immediately ignited when it was exposed to the air. She quickly took the torch and lit it. In a second or two, the flames from the vial vanished in a puff of smoke, but the torch burned brightly.

"Hey, is that Alchemist's Fire you had?" Leo asked.

"We live in dangerous times, Leo, a monster could be lurking somewhere. You know none of us are skilled with magic…or a weapon of a particular sort. I bought a couple of these for self-defense." Yuki put the empty vial back with her free hand, hoping that she could look at the alchemy book in her parent's library to make her own.

"But Yuki, aren't you one of those people with innate magical abilities, like me?" Leo was indeed born with magical abilities, and Yuki was as well. It's part of what bonded the two of them when they first met.

"You haven't even learned any real spells yet, and me…I'm not really sure I actually have magical abilities. At least, I hardy use it so that it seems like it's a fluke or something. Besides, all I have learned to do well is healing people, and my parents have known how to do that for years, it's a part of their job." Yuki sighed. She thought for a moment. She was just as curious as the two of them were.

"Well, we can take a look at the hallway, but if any thing seems fishy, we're leaving, no questions." Leo thanked her, and Rally shook his head. He was curious, but the idea of possible monsters made him nervous.

They peered into the hallway, which seemed to go quite a ways. It was bare and empty, but Yuki went in first just to be safe. Leo and Rally soon followed and they walked quietly down the hallway.

It seemed like an hour or so of nothing but the narrow hallway with only darkness ahead. But, after awhile, they came upon an entry to another room that was down a small flight of steps. Yuki held up the torch to see that there were four torches being held up on posts at each corner of the room. She had Leo and Rally wait at the door, and carefully crept to each torch, and lit it with her own.

When she was done, they could see the room was not very big across, but it seemed to go upward almost two stories. The walls were decorated with illustrations of knights and magicians engaged in battle, with an armored prince at the head. His face was concealed by a helmet, but by the golden trimmings, she got the feeling this was Prince Jack. Under the illustrations was text, which Yuki read, to check for warnings or anything ominous sounding. But much of it was simply biographical blips about the prince. As Yuki read things over, Leo and Rally looked at the opposite end of the room and gasped.

"Yuki! Look!" Leo pointed. Yuki looked up.

Towering above them was a statue of a huge, humanoid dragon. It had thick black scales across its body, with red lines encircling every muscle, scale and feature like a network of veins. To Yuki resembled a cross between a dragon, something giant, and a demon. Its horns curled like those of a ram. Its eyes looked like burning hot sunlight, and she could vaguely see a blue tongue between its rows or razor-like red teeth.

"Do you think this is Archfiend's Hollow? Because… That sure looks like a demon dragon to me!" Leo exclaimed. Rally stepped back.

"I don't want to stay and find out. Come on, let's get out of here." Leo held Rally's hand so he wouldn't run. Yuki paced around the room and gave them the ok to come in.

"We're going to take one close look at the dragon, and then we leave. We can make it back early before we need to start making dinner." Leo led Rally in by the hand. Each of them stood by Yuki as they gazed up at the dragon in wonder.

"Well… if it is Archfiend's Hollow, why is it in the tomb of a dead prince? Why don't they call it the Tomb of Prince Jack or something?" Leo wondered. Rally shrugged.

"Beats the heck out of me."

"Wait…Yanagi told me the dragon was often called Red Dragon Archfiend. Maybe that's how it got the name." Leo thought aloud.

"What was your first clue?" Rally asked sarcastically. Yuki cocked her head. Something wasn't right about the dragon. It seemed to have an aura of humanity to it, not demonic in nature at all. But, she could be mistaken, she thought.

She edged a little bit closer to it, but she took a wrong step and tripped over a tree root that was running across the floor in front of them. The torch flew from Yuki's hand. Rally managed to catch it by the holding end as it zipped passed him. Leo breathed a sigh of relief but turned around to see Yuki falling straight into the chest of the statue.

When Yuki got a grip on herself, she found herself resting on the statue, with her back to Leo and Rally. She slowly pushed herself away with her hands, and found she left a small smudgy spot near the dragon's neck where her lips had been. She turned around to face Rally and Leo.

"Are you ok, Yuki?" Rally asked. Yuki reassured him that she was alright, but he pointed to her chin, just below her lower lip, which she put her finger to.

"It looks like you bruised yourself. Maybe Martha can get some ointment when we get back?" As Leo finished his sentence, Rally's eyes widened. He pointed back to the dragon.

"I th-think that qualifies as…f-fishy. We need to get out of here!"

Yuki swerved around to see the statue's eyes were now glowing bright red.

"Leo, Rally…RUN!"

Everybody bolted for the hallway and ran down it as fast as they could. As they ran, Yuki briefly turned her head to check what was happening behind them.

The Dragon rigidly began moving. It extended and retracted its claws. It grinded its teeth and let out a blood-curdling roar. Yuki's eyes widened and everyone started running faster when they heard the noise.

"I'm beginning to think that was no ordinary statue." Yuki said.

"Well, Duh! I knew we shouldn't have gone in there!" Rally exclaimed. Leo gave him a dirty look. They heard the roaring of the Dragon and sped down the hall as they came back to the room, with the light of outside filtering in.

Yuki quickly looked around. The Dragon wasn't following them, at least not now. She remembered how big it was, and figured it would never be able to fit in that narrow hallway. It was trapped, so she thought.

"Ok. We need to find a way out of here." They all thought for a moment. Then, Rally got an idea.

"Leo and I can stand on your shoulders, Yuki! Once we get out, we can send down a vine or something and pull you up." Yuki was not the athletic type, but was willing to try anything to get them out.

She stood directly under the exit, and helped Rally get on top of her shoulders. Yuki struggled to keep a balance as Leo followed him. When Leo got onto Rally's shoulders, Rally firmly held his feet.

Leo reached out and grabbed firmly onto a stable root on the outside. He quickly pulled himself up. He held out his free hand and held the other to the root as he pulled Rally up after him.

Just then, they heard rocks crashing. The room tremored and Yuki blinked as she held out her hands to be pulled up.

"I think the room where the monster was collapsed. He's probably buried under the rubble." She felt her story was confirmed when a few rocks rolled down into the room. But, there was an eerie silence.

Leo was looking down to pull Yuki up, but Rally had been looking around to check for danger. His eyes widened and he started to tremble as a group of nearby birds scattered into the air. Suddenly, the three of them heard the noise again.

Above ground, Rally started backing away. Leo stayed. He didn't want to leave Yuki behind. But, in a moment or two, the immense creature was upon them.

"The Dragon is up here! It must have broken through the ceiling or something and got out that way! It wasn't crushed by the rubble."

They only had seconds to decide rather to stay or run. But, Yuki made the decision for them.

"Leo! Rally! Run! Get out of here, now! Go back to the village before it's too late! Get help! Do something!" Yuki called after them.

Rally started running wildly back down the path. Leo was reluctant, but started running as well. The second before he left, he yelled down to Yuki.

"We'll come back for you! We're not going to let that monster get you!"

Yuki stood in the empty room. She stared up at the exit, and could see the beast towering over it. The Dragon roared at Leo and Rally as they disappeared down the trail, heading back to the village.

The creature look down into the room, and Yuki found herself staring it straight in the face. It reached its hand in to grab her. She tried to get out of its reach, but as she dodged it, it grabbed her by the leg and started pulling her up.

"I'm Dragon fodder." She muttered. The dragon used its free hand to turn her right side up so it could firmly wrap its claws around her torso. She couldn't move her arms or waist; she could barely squirm.

As the creature brought her closer to its face, she could feel the intense heat of its breathe waving passed her. Soon, they were at eye level.

The creature opened its mouth. Yuki decided she had no choice but to see if it could understand speech. She took a deep breath, wondering if this was her end.

"If you must eat me, I warn you, I don't taste very good. But please make it quick, I don't like to be in pain."

Yuki was shocked to see the beast's mouth curve into a smile, and it spoke to her.

"Who says I'm going to eat you?"

**To be continued in chapter two. I wanted to do Stardust Dragon first, but I wanted to do something vaguely horror related to pay homage to my friend, Coke head, who's writing a horror parody. Please read her fanfictions, and be sure to read my other current fanfiction, Yugioh 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess.**

**Lastly, don't forget to R&R. ^_^ Thankies. **


	2. Red Dragon Archfiend

**Welcome back. I'm not sure at this point where I want to go with this, but I want to do a Canon x OC pairing for sure. But for now, I'm just going to keep writing and bring up some awesome plot twisters!**

**Chapter Two: Red Dragon Archfiend **

Yuki blinked rapidly in disbelief. The dragon still held her tightly in its fist. His voice seemed to be that of a powerful, booming titan.

"Now, why would I eat you?"

She took a deep breath. "I was told you eat maidens…I mean, girls who are virgins…you know."

The dragon loosened its grip a little. "Oh…well, are you a virgin?"

Yuki's face turned strawberry red. "Yes…I mean…Hey! None of your business!"

The dragon made noises as if it was laughing.

"Very well. Besides, I wasn't going to eat you either way."

She crossed her arms. "But…aren't you Red Dragon Archfiend?"

"I am," Said the dragon, "But I don't EAT virgins. I simply have a taste for them. Don't jump to conclusions."

Yuki smiled. "Oh, so you're a pervert, then?"

"What did I just say? And…I am most certainly NOT." It squeezed her again.

She squirmed. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry…"

The dragon looked around and sniffed the now afternoon air. Clouds were rolling in from the south, and the sun stretched its rays over the countryside.

"Alright, woman. I would like you to answer me a question. How long have I been asleep? Do you know?"

"Well, Prince Jack was dead about two hundred years ago…this tomb has to be at least that old. So, maybe you were in there for about that long, I don't know."

Yuki guessed. She seemed to strike a cord with the dragon when she mentioned Prince Jack. The dragon opened its hand and Yuki sat down with her arms crossed over her legs.

"Prince Jack isn't dead." He muttered.

_200 years…I've been asleep for 200 years? It's been that long and nobody even found where I slept until now? What has happened…?_

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked him. Red Dragon Archfiend looked at her and sighed.

"…It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

Yuki gave him a sympathetic look. "I could try."

The dragon smiled. "You know, I should thank you for awakening me. Is there anyway I can repay you, fair maiden?"

"My name is Yuki. Anyways…I suppose you could take me back to my village, but I'm not sure how people would react to you. You are kind of scary looking."

The dragon scratched its head, a little disappointed. "I suppose you're right…However, I am pretty powerful. I think I can handle it just fine. Hold on tight, Yuki."

He started stomping down the road with Yuki in his hand, watching the world pass them by down below.

"Northwind village isn't to far from here. With you, it should only be five minutes or so." Yuki explained. The dragon nodded. They could easily see the village.

As they approached it, many people stopped working to gazed up at the giant creature just behind the trees. Yuki could see Rally and Leo in front of the orphanage frantically explaining themselves to Martha and Blister.

Old man Yanagi, the town storyteller, sat on a fence nearby, wearing his yellow jacket over a gray tunic. His pulled on his graying hair as he looked up to see the dragon. His eyes widened in amazement as he fell off the fence. He ran over until he was just beyond the dragon's reach.

The dragon approached him cautiously, and set Yuki down on her feet. Leo and Rally saw her, and ran up to her with tears in their eyes. Martha and Blister followed after them. The two boys hugged her tightly when they got to her.

"We thought the dragon was going to eat you!"

"We were going to get Blister to come help us!"

In the meantime, Yanagi bowed to the dragon, who smiled at his courteousness.

"It's been a long time you've been gone, oh great one." Yanagi said.

Everyone looked up at the dragon.

"I appreciate that you recognize me, old man. I assure all of you I mean no harm to any of you. However, if you are willing, I wish to stay the night here."

"But sir…How will we accommodate you?"

"I can sleep just outside the village. I require no food, just that you allow my presence in your village." The dragon said politely.

A man in back, who was the mayor of the village, approached the dragon.

"Just who are you, great beast?"

"I am Red Dragon Archfiend. A prophecy was made that a maiden's kiss would release me from my slumber to once again walk the earth. That prophecy was fulfilled, for here I am."

He looked down at Leo and Rally. "I meant not to frighten you."

Martha smiled at the dragon. She was a very knowledgeable woman, and felt there was something strange about the dragon.

"Yuki, would you go inside and help make dinner? I won't be long." Yuki nodded and walked back to the orphanage with Leo and Rally behind her. Blister soon followed.

Martha turned to the dragon. "I thank you for returning Yuki to us. However, I have the feeling it wasn't entirely selfless."

As the rest of the village went back to work, only Martha, Yanagi, the mayor, and the dragon remained. Red Dragon Archfiend smiled and kneeled down to meet Martha at eye level.

"You are correct. I wish to meet the girl's parents, come nightfall." He told her.

"They are missionaries off in the west right now. I am acting as her guardian in their place." Martha bowed respectfully.

"What reason have you to see them, and why at nightfall?"

Yanagi tapped his chin. "Oh, so you're one of those, are you?"

"I am." Said Red Dragon Archfiend.

Yanagi whispered to Martha. She gasped.

"But you're …! What is your reasoning?" Martha questioned him. Yanagi whispered again in her ear, her eyes widened.

"I see…Very well. Being someone of my standing, I cannot refuse. But, as her guardian, I am required to inform her parents of any significant events. I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to cut their trip short and come home because of this." She told him, "She is like a niece to me, I expect you to treat her with the utmost care."

"You need not worry. I have no malicious intentions. If needed, I can compensate you for the trouble." The dragon offered. She shook her head.

"Just be prepared to explain yourself. And don't you dare do anything without anyone's consent. You are a guest here." Martha warned him before heading back to the orphanage. Yanagi returned home to his cottage at the end of the village, a little uneasy.

Then, the dragon waited for the sun to set.

…

Everyone was instructed to go to bed early that night. As the moon rose over the village, Yuki put out her candle and sat up in bed, wearing only a white slip over herself. Martha seemed to be a little anxious during dinner, Yuki thought, it wasn't like her. She treated the other kids all the same, with firm kindness, but tonight she was especially conscious about her. What had happened? She stayed behind, Yuki assumed to speak with Red Dragon Archfiend. And Yanagi was still there. Was it something they talked about? Was it something she had heard?

She probably wouldn't be willing to tell her tonight. Perhaps when morning came, she would be open to answering her questions.

Just then, there was a gust of wind that blew through the window into Yuki's room. She had her own room now that she had come of age. It was simple, made of wood. The bed was also this way, with plain white sheets and pillows. She also had a small dresser to herself, where her clothes and necessities were kept. It made her feel good to have some privacy.

Yuki pulled the blankets over herself to go to sleep. But then, as she began to close her eyes, she heard a sound like something banging against the floor near her window. She assumed it to be the wind. Yet, she shifted around and peered out from under the covers at the window. It was still open, nothing has changed.

However, the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps in her room. Perhaps the sound before was someone climbing up into her window, she thought. A burglar, perhaps. But, when she sat up in bed and took a defensive position, she saw nothing there.

She crawled back under the covers, checking around wearily. She still had the feeling of being watched by someone. Her eyes felt heavy and the voice of her dreams was strongly beckoning her into its embrace.

As her eyes drooped, a dark figure emerged from the shadows. It came towards her until it was standing directly over her. She could hear it breathe; it seemed human in nature. Yuki also saw its shape; it was masculine in appearance.

She felt a hand over her head. Fingers stroked through her hair affectionately. Yuki began to wonder if she was dreaming, but she didn't want to take a chance.

She started to groan a little, which seemed to spook whoever was there. Yuki shot up out of bed, and was standing in the middle of the room. But, nobody was there.

However, her suspicions arose as she heard something make a thudding noise on the ground outside her bedroom window. She looked out the window, and she finally saw him, whatever it was that was in her room earlier had quickly escaped and was now staring back at her, just outside her bedroom window.

It was indeed a young man, for he was slim but strongly built and very tall. He wore a kind of form-fitting armor she had only seen in books. It was a bold black with blood red running all over it and through the edges. He wore a long, red sleeveless cloak with black trimming around the edges, and a black emblem across the back. It somehow seemed familiar, but Yuki could not recall where she had seen it before.

His face was covered by the red hood of his cloak, but she could see his long chin and his thin lips turned downward into a longing expression.

"Who are you? What were you doing in my bedroom?" Yuki demanded.

He smiled. She took a step back. He did not answer her, but instead started walking away. Her curiosity got the better of her, as she grabbed a brown linen shirt and threw it over her slip as she jumped out the window after him.

She landed on her butt not to far from the window, and caught a glimpse of him heading into the woods. But, he paused for a moment and looked back, as if expecting her to follow him. He kept on going, with Yuki trailing behind him.

They wandered into the night until they were in a clearing somewhere in the middle of Whisper Woods. She looked around, only to hear crickets and the howling of a wolf from far away. But then, she saw the man casually sat on a rock, with his back to the light of the moon. He looked downward at the grass as the wind made it dance.

She said nothing, so not to spook him again and make him run off.

_Why was he stroking my head back in my room?_

As she tip-toed closer to him, she tripped over a nearby rock, and fell on her stomach. She wasn't the most observant person in the world when she was focusing on something, in this case, him.

He turned his head to see her as she curled up into a ball and looked at her bare feet. The one that hit the rock had been scratched, and blood trickled down onto the ground. She waved her hand over it and closed her eyes, and in a moment or two, the wound stopped bleeding and immediately formed a scab.

She looked back up to see him cocking head curiously.

"I can do a little bit of magic…a lot of people in my village can. But, all I can do very well is a small healing spell that accelerates the healing of low level injuries." She laughed a little, trying to seem friendly.

He approached her, towering over her. He kneeled down and whispered some obscure word she couldn't understand. He drew his finger across the scab, and it disappeared, as if the wound were never there.

"Oh, you can do magic, too. Are you a wizard? Or a noble?"

Once again, she could not get him to say anything to her. At least not right away.

He put his arms under her to try and pick her up.

"I don't think that's necessary, but if you're willing to go to all this trouble, you could at least say something…"

He lifted her up, cradling her in his arms. Then, the young man finally spoke to her, if rather softly. His accented voice was cordial, but had a hint of arrogance in it.

"You shouldn't be wandering around the woods at night."

"Then why did you lead me here?" She asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't follow me into the woods, that you'd be smart enough not to. I was hoping you would go back to sleep, so I wouldn't disturb you."

"What were you doing in my room?"

Now that he was holding her, she got a better look at his face. Strands of blonde hair draped down from under his hood, and she saw a faint glimmer of violet eyes. But his face was still shadowy; the nighttime shadows were his mask that concealed him from her. Perhaps this was coincidence, or deliberate, but it mattered not.

"I wanted to see you." He admitted.

Yuki giggled. "Me? What's so special about me?"

Suddenly, he tilted his head forward and lightly kissed her cheek. Yuki blushed as he drew back and looked away from her, still cradling her in his arms.

"…It's complicated." He said.

Yuki then had a revelation. "…Red Dragon Archfiend?"

He started walking back towards the village.

"Yes, I am the dragon you freed earlier today. But, as you can see, I am no ordinary dragon. When the sun sets, and until it rises again, I am human. In fact…I was born a human."

"So, are you under a curse or something?" Yuki asked, holding on as he carried her back. He sighed.

"It's something like that, but more of an enchantment, if you will. I used to be able to go between being a dragon and my true form, a human, but…as you can see, I cannot do so anymore. I must be a dragon by day and a man by night."

"So, who were you, before you were put under a spell? I mean…what was your human name?" She asked. They were now at the edge of the village. He frowned.

"Part of my spell…I cannot tell you what my human name was. However, there's nothing that will not allow to figure it out yourself." He walked back and was now below her window again before Yuki said anything.

Suddenly, something occurred to Yuki. It was something he had said when she first saw him back in the woods that day. She had her suspicions, but she felt she needed more before she spoke the allowed.

"Good night, then." He said to her. He uttered a word and jumped into the air, and landed in her room, just inches away from her bed. He set her down on the bed.

"Can I see you again tomorrow night? I mean, as a human?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered as he jumped back out and went out back towards the edge of the village.

_I think I should spend my free time at the village library tomorrow. I believe I know who he is, but I could be wrong, so I need to make sure I have all my facts straight. After all, I'm not a person who likes to be wrong…Perhaps Professor Frank would be willing to lend his knowledge to me as well…_

**That was rather short, but that's all that was supposed to be in this chapter, so here you go. You know the drill. Read, review, and no flaming. Also, am I correct in assuming that Professor Frank was the whack-job from the Fortune Cup who dueled Luna? Because, if I'm incorrect, I don't want to mess up the story because I got the characters mixed up.**

**Also, it should be screaming obvious where this is going now, but feel free to speculate anyway, because I also love speculations. Also, please read ****Yugioh 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess****, and stuff by my buddy, Coke head. Because she is awesome, and so are her fanfictions, especially ****A Futuristic Fairytale****. ^_^**


	3. Prophetic

**I have come up with yet another chapter of this fanfiction, because I am having writer's block for my other one: ****Yugioh 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess****. I'm sure that will be over soon, however. So, please sit back with a nice glass of your favorite beverage, and R&R.**

The next morning, Yuki got up and got dressed early. She went over to the library, which was run by Professor Frank, the local scholar. The Professor was an early riser, so it was no surprise that he was able to let her in at such an early hour.

The library was one of the biggest buildings in the village, filled with numerous volumes of books and decorated with dark colors, and dotted with desk with chairs for people to sit down and read. Sunlight was the only light source here, because the Professor was an odd duck who preferred a bit of darkness.

He was a peculiar man, in his late twenties to early thirties, with midnight hair tucked under a black scholarly cap. He had big, friendly brown eyes and a broad face. But his had a fragile frame, and wore an extra long, black tunic with gold trim over his white robe and soft shoes.

Her parents had been colleagues with Professor Frank for quite some time, so he often left Yuki to her own devices, not too worried about her getting lost.

Yuki slipped into the history section, and gathered as many books as she could find about the kingdom's history and folklore. The Professor happened to be dusting off this section at the time, and came over to her.

She struggled with her pile of books, which the Professor offered to help her carry. They found a nearby desk and she plopped the books down and took a seat. Yuko sighed with relief.

"Thanks for the help." She said as he put of stack down next to hers.

"Say, what do you need all these for, Miss Shiro?"

Yuki thought for a moment. "I need to look something up…say, could you offer your knowledge, if it's no trouble?"

"Of course." He nodded as he took the seat across from her.

She paged through a few books with no luck before looking back up at him.

"Professor Frank, how good is your knowledge when it comes to famous folk from our kingdom?" She asked.

"I did have quite an extensive study during a class at my time in the capital city. Is there anything specific that you're looking for?" He wondered.

"Prince Jack. Jack Atlas."

Professor Frank raised an eyebrow. "This is about the dragon, I take it? Because you found it in his tomb…"

Yuki sighed. "Yeah. I think the two of them are connected."

"You would be right in assuming that." The Professor told her, hiding that he knew more about it than he was letting on. At least for now.

"Prince Jack was born over 200 years ago, in the Capital City of Archelm. He was the only son of the king and queen of the time. He was considered a protégé spell user, not unlike other royal children from other kingdoms at the time. It was noted he had similar abilities to four others: Prince Yusei, from the house of the legendary King Fudo, Princess Aki Izayoi, the Black Rose, Crow Hogan, the Guardian Lord, and Luna, the Child Empress. All were said to have possesed great magical abilities.

In Jack's case, he was especially skilled with evocation, a type of magic that focuses on using attack spells. It was also known he was quite a self-centered skirt chaser... But that's about the extent of what I know."

"I heard he dissapeared while in battle, do you know anything of that?"

Professor Frank stood up, with a curious look in his eye. "All I know was that he went with the four other gifted nobles to protect our kingdom from an invasion by an dark enemy…and all of them dissapeared. Both the five nobles, known as the Five Dragons, and their enemy, the Army of Shadows."

He departed for the reception desk, as there were people beginning to come in to find books. Yuki skimmed through a few more books before coming across one of interest.

It was titled Five: Catalogue of the Dragons. Professor Frank said the nobles were known as the Five Dragons. She was more than convinced now of the human identity of Red Dragon Archfiend, but now she knew the story went deeper than that. What if there were others like himself?

She flipped through each page. It was a very short book and a light read, obviously intended for the over eager child about age six. Each page contained an illustration of the person, with their name, age, nationallity, and magic specialization.

Prince Jack was near the end of the book. And his stats were listed as follows: Jack Atlas, age 18, Satellios, and evoker. However, when her eyes drifted to the picture, she widened her eyes. She slammed the book shut, and ran to Professor Frank to quickly check the book out and make haste out the door.

However, Professor Frank rose from the desk and caught her as she was leaving.

"Yuki, for your own good, don't read too much into this. You'll find yourself lost in it if you do…" She twitched nervously at his comment. He smiled and bowed to her as he went back inside to wait on others.

Just then, she wanted to shout to the heavens, but kept it quietly to herself.

_I know who Red Dragon Archfiend is! Ha! This is so awesome!_

…

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Yuki worked hard helping Martha and Blister, and flipped through the book on her breaks. However, on one occasion, Martha came to check up on her while she was sitting at the table, showing the book to Rally and Leo.

"Yuki, did you sleep alright last night?" She asked hesitantly.

"I think…are you ok, Martha?"

"Yes, I just heard a noise in the middle of the night."

"It was just a bat." Yuki quickly fabricated. Martha knew it wasn't true as she remebered her conversation with the dragon earlier.

"Alright. Just promise you'll tell me if anything stange happens during the night, ok, Yuki?" She asked. Yuki nodded, and went back to talking with Leo and Rally.

"So you're saying that…"

"It's unbelievable, and it was right under our noses!"

"Do you think…?"

"No way, don't be an idiot!"

"Come on guys, can't we get along?"

"Ok…"

…

Professor Frank took a break and went into his private study at the far end of the library. It was pitch black on the inside, save for a candle that burned to reveal a book laying on his oaken desk, and a crystal ball next to it. The book was titled Seven: Catalogue of the Shadows.

He sat down in a comfy chair in front of his desk, and cracked his knuckles. He waved his hands over the crystal ball, and spoke some archaic language. The globe glowed dimly in the light of the candle, illuminating the room was bare all around him, except for his desk and a full bookshelf full of alchemy and spell books on either side.

After a while, a man's form appeared in the crystal ball. He had radiant green eyes and curled purplish hair, and markings on his face like a clown. His clothes consisted of a long burgindy jacket with gold trim and a white shirt and pants, along with a pair of sturdy black books. The Professor greeted him quietly.

"I take it you have some important news for my lord, Professor Frank?"

The Professor nodded somlemnly. "Yes, Lazar. Emperor Goodwin may not like what you are about to hear, however."

"It matters not. Please state your buisness." He smirked.

"It's the Five Dragons. One of them has awakened. And not just any of them, Prince Jack. The former Crown Prince of this backwater kingdom."

The man in the crystal ball shook his head.

"That's impossible. You know the prophecy as well as I do. Only the pure heart known as winter white can awaken them from their slumber."

"Will a young maiden known as Yuki Shiro suffice?" Professor Frank gave him a stern look. The man gave him an uninterested expression.

"And this is…"

"Yuki Shiro means snow white. And a pure heart in those days can be equated to a woman who has become of marrying age. Give me one reason to believe she is not the thing the prophecy spoke of!" Professor Frank slammed his fists on the desk, causing the crystal ball to tremor.

"Calm yourself, Professor! Very well, I can come to scope things out. But I warn you, if you have wasted any of my time or the Emperor's resources, you will regret it…"

Professor Frank bowed and declared he understood. Just then, a voice came from the background of the crystal ball. The man in the ball looked off to the side.

"Professor, thank you for your report. To think, I was beginning to wonder if there was any truth to the prophecy. Tell me about this Yuki Shiro…"

"Your excellency! Yuki Shiro is the daughter of Kemuri and Tenshi Shiro, missionaries who were colleagues of mine. They are currently off in the edges of Neo Dominoss, near the border of this kingdom.

I believe Lazar will have no trouble in seizing her before she can awaken any of the other dragons, especially the ones that sleeps in Stardust Lake…"

"What about Red Dragon Archfiend? He is also one of the Five Dragons, and is a force to be reckoned with. He may find out about his kingdom's subjugation and try to take it back."

"I have heard things from the storyteller here that lead me to believe that he wouldn't risk the girl's safety. His selfishness and desires will be his weak link." Professor Frank said, "But I gave Yuki the other book."

"No need to worry. She probably doesn't know the secret text beneath the paintings. It won't be of any help to her unless she figures it out…

Expect Lazar to arrive within two days."

"Yes sir! Long live the Twelve-fold Empire!"

…

That night, Yuki lay in her bed as she did the night before. She heard a huge gust of wind outside. She looked down, Red Dragon Archfiend waited outside her window, with his arms open.

She ushered him to come in, and she stood back. He used the spell he had cast the night before, which allowed him to leap into her room, while only making as much as a small thunking noise.

He quietly approached her. She pulled out the book and handed it to him.

"Is this book familiar to you?" She asked.

"No, I've never seen it before…where did you get it?"

"The library." She told him. Red Dragon Archfiend took a step back, a little bit confused, and somewhat disbelieving.

"You found such a book in the library?"

"Yes. And because of it, I now know who you are…I can't believe it was staring me right in the face…but it makes perfect sense."

He smirked. "So, make your point."

"You're Jack Atlas! The lost crown prince of Satellios! You see, I got the first hint when I found the gravestone, and you were in the cavern… and you made it very clear when you said Prince Jack wasn't dead…"

He put his hand over his lips. "You talk too much."

"Well, then start talking! Professor Frank told me there were four others like you. Do you know where they are or how to awaken them?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I know one of them rests in Stardust Lake, but I have no idea where that is, and don't have any idea where the others are. But, you can't just awaken them willy-nilly, there's a prophecy…"

She crossed her arms. Prince Jack reitereated the prohecy to her.

"Winter White, the pure heart.

Awaken your dragons.

For shadows approach

With gaping maws to swallow the earth.

Your kiss brings light and dark to life,

A burning flower will rouse the rose.

Bring your heart, so loving

To a hero, long forgotten.  
And give your thanks

On springtide noon

To greet the empress.

An early grave, A starlit lake,

A black garden, A ruined castle,

And the hallowed stone.

Only you can waken your dragons

And bring serenity full circle."

"I've known this since I was a child. All of us have. I just never thought it would take two centuries for it to be fufilled." He added bluntly.

"So…wait…springtide noon is another term for the vernal equinox…and that's only three weeks away…" Yuki went over the prohecy in her mind. She tried to frantically look around for a pen. She would need to go back to the library later to translate it into more commonly used language.

"No need. I know the prophecy by heart." He told her.

"Ok… So, Prince Jack, was the fact my name means snow white, and that might mean I'm this pure heart part of the reason you wanted to see me last night…. ? Or am I just another conquest of yours…" She mused.

"I see he told you more than just about the Five Dragons…he told you about me, too. Impressive, I suppose." He tried to brush it off, "But you must remember that I am a prince, and a skilled spell user. Any girl who is the lover of a prince in this world would have much to gain from it…"

"I've read enough history to know about that, I'm not ignorant."

He pulled down the hood of his cape to reveal is leonine blonde hair. His eyes glinted. Jack sat down by Yuki.

"Neither am I. I was surprised when you told me your name. However, it didn't really occur to me until I spoke with your caretaker that the reason I awoke was because of you. Anyways, now that you know, I should probably help you look for the others."

Yuki grimaced.

"There's one problem, Martha and my parents wouldn't allow that sort of thing."

He smirked.

"In case you were wondering, that's what I spoke with Martha about last night. I requested to meet with your parents because I suspected you were the person from the prophecy. Of course, I told Martha instead, and also told her about my circumstances. Being someone of noble status, I have the power to overturn whatever decision she may make."

"In other words, you forced her to give you her blessing. That I find dispicable…but wait a minute…I thought you couldn't say who you were."

"I never said my name. I have ways of working around my curse. After all, I'm a prince with skills in magic. I learned about this stuff before it happened to me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll awaken your friends so you can go save the world, but I know Martha and my parents will worry for me. So, if anything happens to me, it's your fault, ok?" She balled up her hands.  
"No need to get tense."

"I still can't believe you coersed Martha…when she would probably say no…I know what your thinking, I'm just some girl who just got the oppurtunity for a once in a lifetime adventure.

But let me tell you something, Prince Jack. I'm not some wanton energy bundle like most girls my age. I do what work I am given, I study hard to become educated, and I am loyal to my friends…and I'm not constantly obcessing about my future husband."

The was deceit and truth in this statement. Jack could sense it, and replied sacastically to her temperous statement.

"I'm SURE you're a studious girl. I can't IMAGINE you even having TIME to think about SILLY things like that." Yuki took a deep breath and laid down against the wall.

"I apologize. I'm a very opinionated and strong willed person, and sometimes it leads me to be tempermentel. It's part of my being headstong, I guess." She explained.

Jack shrugged.

"I'll take you in the morning to look for Stardust Lake. Good night."

He jumped out the window and wandered away, and Yuki put her head down to her pillow as her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

**Not the best chapter, but oh well. I still haven't decided pairings yet. If anybody has a suggestion, I would be helpful. I may or may not take it, but suggestions always help. Anyways, you know the drill. So, have a nice day.**


	4. The Quest Begins

**I know some of you are wondering about when Luna is going to show up. All I can do is ask you to ****be patient****! Luna is an awesome character, and there can't be a spirit world fic without her (at least this applies to me, anyway). Still haven't decided on pairings yet, either. I'm still taking suggestions, but would like a reason for those suggestions if you have the time. Another chapter, ready for action! Enjoy!**

Morning came, and Yuki swung out of bed to quickly get dressed. When she looked around the orphanage, nobody was there. She ran outside to see everyone surrounding Red Dragon Archfiend.

"We heard you were going away!" A sobbing Rally ran over and clung to her. Leo was not far behind him. Her other friends, Tank, Nervin, and Blitz also had pitiful looks on their faces. Martha and Blister were talking with the dragon.

"Well, I'm not going to be gone that long, you guys!"

Leo jumped up and down. "Take us with you! Take us with you!"

Yuki shook her head. "It's too dangerous!"

Rally and Leo pleaded to come with. Her other friends wanted to come too. Martha turned around and hushed.

"You can't all go. I'm sorry. But the dragon has requested that Yuki go alone for safety reasons." Martha told them. She asked Blister to go back inside as a few people protested. Red Dragon Archfiend squatted down and leered at them.

"Look, I don't want your blood on my hands. You will all see your friend tomorrow. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded when the dragon snarled at them. Everyone went back inside, except for Rally and Leo, who stood there defiantly.

"You better bring her back in one piece." Rally threatened him. The dragon growled and sent him running into the house. Leo shrugged and wished Yuki the best of luck. Yuki thanked him and he walked back inside, giving the dragon a dirty look as he went. Red Dragon Archfiend offered his hand, and Yuki climbed onto it.

He lifted his hand over his shoulder, and set Yuki down on his back, where she grasped the back of his neck. Suddenly he began to flap his wings and lifted off into the air. Professor Frank came running out of the library.

"This isn't good." He muttered.

"We can cover more ground if I fly." Said Red Dragon Archfiend. In a huge gust of wind, the vanished into the air. Professor Frank shook his head and ran back inside.

They were hovering over the village now as they began flying over the woods. Yuki held on tight as the wind lapped at her like ocean waves. The dragon simply kept on going. She looked down and could practically see the whole forest, or so she thought.

It went on for miles, nothing but trees and roads. Off in the distance were the peeks of the Doriado Mountains, named for their guardian. There were birds soaring just beneath them. Yuki took a deep breath to take it all in.

"Wow! This is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Of course, it's a bird's eye view."

Yuki laughed. "Well, you're no fun."

"Care to wager on that?" Red Dragon Archfiend smiled suggestively.

"Go soak your head." Yuki replied.

…

Lazar road in the caravan that was taking him to Northwind, when his crystal ball began glowing. The jester-like official pulled it out to see the face of a panicked Professor Frank.

"What now?" Lazar demanded.

"They have gone off to look for Stardust Lake!"

"Do they know where to look?" Lazar questioned him.

"Well the Storyteller was talking about the lake being in the woods somewhere, so they couldn't have gotten too far." Professor Frank supposed. Lazar mused.

"I see…no matter. They'll be back. And we'll be waiting for them. Have you anything else to report?" Lazar asked. Professor Frank shook his head and bid him fare well. Lazar curled his lips into a devious smile.

"So…we may have two dragons to deal with instead of one."

…

Meanwhile, in the towering city-state of Neo Dominoss, Emperor Goodwin was in his secret library, sorting through his piles upon piles of books. The tyrant was a man of age, with long wavy graying hair, and striking sky blue eyes. He wore silvery gray robes bearing the symbol of the condor, the mark he had chosen to represent his new empire when he had taken over the twelve kingdoms of the Spirit World as the supreme Emperor.

He was disturbed when someone knocked on the door. Goodwin paused, then walked up and opened the door.

A young woman wearing a cerulean hooded robe with blue accent was standing at the door. She had short, well kept blue hair, shiny brown eyes, and soft skin. Goodwin recognized her as Mina, an imperial attendant to the Emperor himself and his council.

"Is there a reason for you to disturb me at this hour?" He questioned her.

"It's a message from Lazar. Professor Frank has informed him that we may have to deal with two of the five dragons, because the first has gone to look for the second."

"I take it he took the girl with him?"

"Yes. Lazar says he will wait at the village until the return before seizing her, your Excellency." She bowed respectfully.

"Very good. But he may have more to deal with than he bargained for…tell him that if needs further assistant, I shall come myself."

"Sir?" She wondered.

"This matter is too important. If the five dragons are awakened, then they will try to band together and reclaim their kingdoms. If that should happen, the other seven Kingdoms will also rebel and my empire will fall. I worked to hard to gain it."

"I see. Very Good, Excellency." Mina departed, walking down the dark corridors of the Emperor's Iron Fortress. She had been very excited when she heard one of the five dragons was awakened in the small kingdom of Satellios. Her family had once served the Atlas Dynasty there, and one of the five dragons was rumored to be Prince Jack, the last of his line. Perhaps if the empire were to fall, she could return to the land of her family and serve the Royal Family once again, and not have to worry for her life.

…

Morning turned to noon, which drearily faded into evening. Red Dragon Archfiend circled around the forest for almost the entire day without stopping. Yuki had barely said anything to him since morning, and they could see it was getting dark.

Yuki saw a cave in the middle of a clearing and pointed to it. The dragon dove down and landed at the entrance. He peeked inside and sniffed around.

"It seems to be safe. I suppose we go spend the night here…" He sniffed around some more as the sun began to droop behind the circle of trees around the cave.

"I smell water. There may be a spring in here or something." Just as the first star in the sky appeared, Red Dragon Archfiend's entire body glowed a hot red color. He began to shrink, and before Yuki could blink, he was Prince Jack, in his human form once again. He removed his hood from over his head and looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"Well, aren't you going to go in?" He nudged her. She cautiously approached the mouth of the cave, seeing nothing but blackness beyond. She may have been strong-willed, but she was not without fear.

"It's pretty dark in there, why don't you go first?" Jack rolled his eyes, and put his palm out. Suddenly, an orb of light appeared in his hand and illuminated the cave, which seemed to go downward into the ground as it neared the back. Yuki followed him in as he walked into the cave.

Even thought it was bare and rocky, she felt nervous. She kept close to him, sometimes gesturing as if to reach for his arm. He kept his eyes ahead.

"Say, why are we going deeper into the cave?" She asked as they went downward to see a path leading underground.

"I smelled water." He simply replied. She nodded, and looked back at him.

"Could you teach me how to make one of those glowing orb things?" She asked him, suddenly remembering that she had left her other vile of Alchemist's Fire at the orphanage in her drawer. Jack laughed a little to himself at her innocence. For someone with magical abilities, she should know how to do more at her age, he thought.

"It's a very simple spell, actually. You put out your hand straight, like this." He stopped and turned to her, and helped her position her hand with her palm flat out, facing her in front of her. He then leaned close to her, touched her shoulder gently, and whispered a word in her ear. She shuttered a bit, not being use to having someone being so close to her. It was one thing that he carried her back to her room the night before. She was tired and it would've taken longer to get back of she had gone by herself. And as a dragon, she didn't mind having him carry her around, she could see the tops of trees and sights she wouldn't see otherwise, and he gave her plenty of space. But, there was something about him as a human… being right up close to her. It was as if he agreed to show her the spell deliberately to do so. Pervert, she thought. No wonder Professor Frank mentioned he was a skirt chaser… She brought her mind quickly back to the word he muttered to her.

Suddenly, a ball of light appeared in her hand.

"Wow. I didn't even say the word." She commented.

"That's because that's not how you do it. For some spells, you have to think the verbal component rather than say it." Yuki nodded, fascinated. She had never heard of such a thing. Perhaps people had more access to magical knowledge back then than they did now, but then again, he was a prince. He would have had access to tons of things normal people only dreamed of.

He extinguished his own light by folding his fingers together and allowed her to lead the way. They walked for about ten minutes when Yuki started hearing the sound of rippling water. She held her light out to reveal that about a couple of feet in front of them was a lake, encircled in the underground cavern that the cave had lead to.

Yuki was so excited that her orb of light began to flicker. Jack put his hand on her arm, and told her to focus. She had to be calm to maintain the spell.

"Is this Stardust Lake, Prince Jack?"

"Hard to say, there's something missing… there should be a guard." Jack said uneasily. He took a deep breathe and looked around.

"A guard?" Yuki asked.

Just then, a shadowy figure appeared at the other side of the lake. It seemed small and round in nature. Yuki pointed, and Jack looked up at it with a smug expression.

The figure started coming towards them, floating across the water. As it got closer, they began to see the creature had a somewhat mechanical nature to it.

It had chrome skin, with an oversized orange cap and similar boots, and shiny armor to match that covered its round belly. It wore circular, clear goggles over its eyes, which looked like white saucer-shaped buttons with black crystals for the pupils, surrounded by dark brown irises. It was finished off with a long, tattered white scarf that was wrapped around its neck.

Yuki giggled; she had expected something more terrifying. After all, it was only about three feet tall. She found the creature deeply enduring as it landed before them confidently, striking a heroic stance. Jack smirked, as if he recognized it. He did, in fact, and wasn't surprised like Yuki was when it spoke to them in a somewhat musical tenor voice.

"I am Junk Synchron, Guardian of Stardust Lake! Who goes there? Many have come and were forced to turn back, for they were unable to awaken my master…"

Jack held out a hand to the little robot-like being. It studied him suspiciously.

"You? I can't believe he chose YOU to guard to him all these years!" Jack exclaimed, slightly mocking. Junk Synchron shook his fist.

"How dare you insult me! My master trusted me with his life! Who are you to question my abilities? Tell me!" He demanded.

"Prince Jack! Don't be mean to him! He's been faithfully guarding his master for two hundred years! Give him some credit." Yuki felt sympathy for the little guy. It marched up to Yuki and cocked its head. She gasped when she saw it had no mouth. How was it able to speak?

"I appreciate that you recognized my worth, human maiden. My master crafted me with his own magical abilities, and even put in a special enchanted device so I can speak without using a mouth!" He sounded very cheerful now. She sensed that she made him happy.

"His master was a transmuter. They are specialized in magic that changes or manipulates things around them. It also allows them to create intelligent constructs that obey them as lifelong servants." Jack explained.

"Yes!" Junk Synchron nodded, and then got a closer look at Jack.

"I am Jack Atlas, Crown Prince of the kingdom, Satellios. Your master and I were once companions and trained together in the way of magic. And this maiden is Yuki Shiro, the one the prophecy named the 'pure heart called Winter White'." He said. Junk Synchron nodded unquestioningly when he saw the mark on Jack's cloak.

"Of course! No wonder you insulted me so…I remember you all too well, Prince Jack. My master was the only Prince of Neo Dominoss, the city-state. And he was also friend to the royalty of the United Spirit Empire, the largest nation, as well as the Diadalos Republic and the island country of Gardenia."

"Spare me the history lesson. I was there." Jack scolded him. Junk Synchron ignored him and paid attention to Yuki.

"I bet you didn't know that!" He pointed at her excitedly.

"No…I didn't. A lot of what was known about the Spirit World before it became the Twelve-Fold Empire is thin and generic. A lot of the more detailed stuff was confiscated long before I was born." Yuki remembered her parents having conversations about it when she was very little and they were around more often.

"The Twelve-Fold Empire!" Jack and Junk Synchron exclaimed.

"You mean to tell us that the whole Spirit World has been taken over?"

"Well, yes…"

"It's ok. It's not like we had anyway of knowing, being cooped up for two-hundred years." Junk Synchron sighed.

"Say…speaking of the royalties…one of your friend's bore a striking resemblance to one of them…Leo was it?" Jack realized something.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yuki asked.

"He looks like he could be related to one of them, that's all." He failed to mention that Leo looked exactly like Luna, the Child Empress. She had a twin brother, whom had disappeared when the Five Dragons (Which she was one of) were sealed away. Jack wondered if Leo was somehow descended from him or had any connection to the brother, especially since they also shared the same name.

His mind came back when Yuki started to step into the water.

"Maiden? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wake your master, that's what I'm doing!" Yuki called back. She got about knee deep into the water, with half of her white skirt already soaked.

"But you'll get your clothes all wet! And it looked like it was turning to night outside!" Junk Synchron floated over beside her.

Just then, he took a step back as Yuki pulled off her tan tunic and white skirt, and untied her sash and ribbon. She handed her clothes to Junk Synchron.

"Would you mind looking after these until I get back, then?" The creature gave her a blank expression as it took her clothes. She was now only wearing her undergarments, which consisted of a white, lacy camisole and a mini underskirt. Jack started to get a nosebleed, but turned away quickly before Yuki could see him.

Yuki glared at him before waded in until she was chest deep, and took a deep breath. She dove in. Junk Synchron glided back to the shore and came to rest upon a nearby rock, holding the clothes in his hands.

Then, Jack waded in himself, and dove in after her, following closely behind.

**That's it for today. Be sure to be here next time. Be there or be square!  
**


	5. The Stardusted Lake

**I apologize for the long wait on both this fanfiction and my other one. Sometimes thing take longer at certain times… Life happens. So, remember to R&R, because I always crave reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

The underwater sand seemed to dance around with the subtle current as Yuki swam towards a light that glittered at the bottom of the lake. Sparkles floated up like snowflakes traveling the wrong way up to the surface.

A huge bubble seemed to rest at the bottom of the lake, with a bright light glowing from inside. Yuki touched it and as she reached her hand towards the inside it sucked her in and she fell flat on her back, soaking wet inside. She realized it was dry and it was actually some sort of air pocket keeping the water out. Jack went in after her and gently landed on his feet as he helped Yuki up.

In the inside, it looked like an elegant room, decorated with light that gave the water outside a mystic quality to it. The white sand sparkled like diamond dust. In the middle looked like a large glass casing being held up by a gold-leaf table. It bore the original symbol of Neo Dominoss. Jack and Yuki approached it.

In the glass case was not a dragon, but a young man. Yuki supposed it made sense, since it was still nighttime. Perhaps the darkness of the cave above also allowed him to stay in human form. Yuki still had the book with her and pulled it out.

"Prince Yusei…Son of King Fudo, the Creator. Age 18, skilled in Transmutation." She read from the book. Jack grunted.

"Also known as Stardust Dragon. After all, that's how Stardust Lake got its name, I would suppose." He said. Yuki leaned over and peered inside at the figure of the sleeping Prince, laid out with his arms folded around a sword, a style typical for royalty. He wore a dark blue hooded cloak with black trimming, similar to Jack's, with an orange orb on each shoulder. But, he was shorter than Jack, and the skin-tight armor underneath was completely black, with only a red archaic symbol painted over the chest. His eyes were closed; his skin was a soft bronze tan, and his jet-black hair was spiked and streaked with streams of gold.

"It's been a long time." Jack muttered.

"So, we found him, what do we do now?" Yuki asked.

"I told you the prophecy! A kiss brings light and dark to life! As Red Dragon Archfiend, I am the envoy of dark…and Yusei as Stardust Dragon is envoy of light." Jack was frustrated that despite her smarts, she was somewhat dense at times.

"So I have to kiss him?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes." He replied. Jack almost wanted to say something else, but smirked when she hesitated. She turned her attention back to Yusei, who laid waiting. Yuki moved his hands down to his sides, and put the sword down on the ground. She put her head down to his chest. In a moment of silence, she could hear his heart just barely beating. Yuki eased up so the she was standing over his face, her hair falling down over the table.

"Just hurry up and get it over with, time is of the essence!"

Yuki gave him a disgusted expression before turning back.

"I've never kissed anyone…or been kissed before. The truth is I've hardly every thought about it. I usually don't allow myself time to think about 'frivolous' things…" She explained. Jack concealed a snicker, as he had no doubt that her statement was partially fabricated.

"You kissed me, didn't you?"

"I tripped on a root! It was an accident that for whatever reason was good enough to set you free…it was technically not an actual kiss, Jack…just let me do this, ok?" She snapped at him. He inched away, off put by her temper.

"Alright…just don't get all hot and bothered about it now." He became silent at he watched her carefully. She leaned it until her face was only an inch away from the Prince. Yuki closed her eyes, and pressed her lips onto his. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to kiss him on the lips you know!" He remarked.

She wanted to tell him to shut up as she was still holding her kiss, but ignored him.

A bunch of thought rushed through her head. Nothing was immediately happening. Was she doing it right? Was there something wrong?

She started to withdraw when she saw the orange orbs on his robe emit a faint glow. Yuki put her hand on his chest. There was nothing at first. Then, suddenly, his right arm seemed to shoot up as it curved to rigidly grasp her neck. She was pulled back down as his fingers were being immersed in strands of hair; she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

But, then, she realized what was happening. Their lips were locked. She could feel his skin slowly becoming warmer and his grip around her neck became more natural. Her hand was still resting on his chest as she felt it begin to move up and down; he was breathing now, and she felt him inhale.

Jack was disgruntled by the whole thing and started walking over to remove her.

"That's enough, he's waking up now!"

Yuki sensed the warmth now drawn away from her, and her first reaction was disappointment. But why?

Yuki was going to shake her head; it was all so ridiculous. It wasn't a real kiss, she told herself. She had to do it to awaken Stardust Dragon.

In the midst of her thoughts, an unfamiliar voice broke through. She felt a hand cup her cheek. It was like the warmth from before. It must have been Prince Yusei speaking. His voice was deep, but gentle.

"It brings me joy to at last be awake..."

She opened her eyes. He was now wide awake, but still laid on the table as he stroked her cheek. His eyes seem to shine with cobalt blue light as he gazed at her with a reassuring smile on his face. Yuki's face felt hot; she could tell she was blushing.

"I must thank you, fairest maiden." He said.

"Cut the formalities, Yusei! She's just a simple peasant…"

Yuki felt her heart sink. She would have really enjoyed smacking Jack, but restrained herself. Losing her temper wouldn't make her feel better.

"Jack.... I can see you're also awake."

"Yeah, but it's just me, though." He huffed at Yusei. Yuki was blushing even more now that she knew he was being serious. But, she shook her head. There could be a chance he was a skirt chaser like Jack, just with a better approach. Her attention shifted back to the matter at hand when water started leaking into the air bubble. As it started dribbling onto the sand, she froze with her gaze locked upwards.

"This isn't good." She muttered. Yusei jumped up.

"Jack, cover the girl for me, I'll handle this."

As the water began gushing in, Jack grabbed Yuki and shielded her with his cloak. Yusei put his hands out. The water was on the brink of consuming them when he uttered an archaic phrase.

An aura of blue energy seemed to shoot out from his fingertips like lightening. There was a flash of light and a series of crackling sounds. When Yuki was allowed to look up, she saw the entire lake had been frozen solid. The ice sparkled brightly as crystals drifted in the air and melted on her skin.

Jack took his cloak back from around Yuki as he stood up, his back covered in a layer of frost. He put his hands together and muttered, and the frost instantly melted away, leaving only steam rising from his armor.

"Master! Master!" Junk Synchron rushed over to Yusei, with Yuki's clothes still in hand. The prince chuckled.

"It has been too long, my friend." He shook the creature's hand in a friendly gesture. It noticed Yuki standing behind him, shivering. Junk Synchron handed her the clothes, which she put back on. However, because she was still wet, her clothes dampened and she was still cold from the ice around them.

As a show of gratitude, Yusei whipped off his cloak and wrapped it around Yuki. She slowly began to regain warmth and thanked him for his kindness.

"Are you the one called Winter White?" He asked.

"Yuki Shiro is my name, actually. But its meaning is close enough."

Yuki started to yawn. Jack was about to carry her back up to the shore when Yusei scooped her up himself. He was slightly off put by this, but thought nothing of it. After all, Yusei had always been the one who was caring and thoughtful.

Yuki stepped down once they were at the shore and laid down on the ground, keeping Yusei's cloak tight to her body. Jack started to head outside.

"You should sleep outside as well. When morning comes we'll be too big to fit into this cavern." He told him as he summoned a light orb and began to walk down the cave back to the outside. Yusei looked back at Yuki, who was quickly falling asleep.

"I can watch her for you, master. That is…if you're worried." Yusei smiled at Junk Synchron. He patted the construct on the hat before falling after Jack.

"Thank you. Please make sure she sleeps well through the night." He saluted Yusei as he disappeared up the cave. The creature looked down at the sleeping girl and blinked with curiosity. He closed his eyes as if to express warmth.

"My master will take good care of you. He always looks out for his friends."

…

Professor Frank sat quietly in his study, musing at old books when his crystal ball began to glow. Lazar appeared as a small figure, looking at him with a stern look on his face. The Professor anxiously approached the ball.

"I am contacting you to tell you that I should arrive in your village by tomorrow at sunset. Has there been any word about the girl as of yet?"

"No. She has not yet returned with the dragon, sir." He replied.

"Very well. I have been informed that Emperor Goodwin and an attendant will await us in Neo Dominoss once we capture the girl and have informed them of our return." Lazar faded and the crystal ball dimmed. Professor Frank sighed with relief.

"Good. For a second there, I thought I was in trouble."

…

Sayer took in a deep breath as he meditated quietly in his room, surrounded by burning incense. He had just received word of the awakening of one of the Five Dragons. As leader of the underground network of psychics known as the Arcadia Movement, he was well aware of the dragons; he wished to use them to his advantage.

However, his mind was set on one dragon in particular: Aki Izayoi, the former Princess of the island nation, Gardenia. His group guarded the grounds where she rested, frozen as a statue in the form of her counterpart: Black Rose Dragon.

If he could capture the girl from the prophecy and have her awaken Aki, then he could use her to further his cause. He would destroy the empire and take it for himself, to begin a new Empire with himself at its head.

But for now, all he could do was be patient.

"Soon, the world will know the power of the psychics."

Just as he began humming, a small noise disturbed his concentration. A little mouse scurried across the stone floor and into a crack in the corner of the room. Sayer winced. He focused his gaze and concentrated his mind on the little mouse as he used his powers to drag it out mercilessly from its home.

The creature began floating in midair as it writhed in pain; Sayer constricted the creature as it gasped for air. He couldn't help but smile as the innocent animal struggled to keep itself alive. As it started to turn pale, Sayer dropped the creature, allowing it to retreat back into its hole.

"That's what I'll do to you, Goodwin. Only I won't allow you to get away, not even with your life. SO… prepare yourself…"

…

Yusei and Jack were sitting outside the cave, watching the moon hang in the sky as Jack filled Yusei in on what he had learned since he had woken up. The trees rustled with the sound of creatures in the night, and the air smelled sweetly of forming buds.

"So we've been out for two whole centuries?" Yusei believed him, but still found it hard to cope with. Everyone he knew except for the others who were sealed away were dead by now, except for some of the Duel Spirits and other magical beings, perhaps.

"A lot has changed. The whole world is now united under one Empire, ruled by a tyrannical dictator…he sounded like one, anyway. And that isn't the only thing that has changed…It looks like we'll have our hands full."

"We won't be able to get our kingdoms back easily if at all, we need to wake the others and build a strong enough army. Whoever this Emperor is, he's probably got some powerful allies." Yusei supposed.

"Yes…but, once we regain our kingdoms then perhaps we can mend the damage that has been done…and maybe restore our family lines as well." Jack smirked. Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"What are you implying?" Yusei questioned him.

"You know well what I mean, Yusei! Don't act so dense!"

"We should take this one step at a time; we can worry about that sort of thing after we have taken back our nations. In the meantime, I want to know what's going to happen to the girl once we have awakened the others." Yusei gave Jack a stern look. Jack untied his cloak and held it in his arms.

"Yuki? Actually, other than being the one in the prophecy, I see no reason to have her stick around. She has magical potential, but she doesn't know many spells. And I doubt she's even had time or has any real ability to learn proper magic, she's a peasant after all. And if we are to assemble this army, I find it would hinder us to take time away to teach her. Once we are all awakened, she should return home and continue her life."

"I don't know, I get the feeling that she could become a very skilled mage if given the opportunity and a good teacher." Yusei said.

Jack laughed. "Well, I'll admit she's got the willpower for it."

"I don't think we should brush her off just because she's relatively normal at first glance. You remember how Princess Luna turned out, don't you?"

Jack sighed. "She was the most powerful of us all...I suppose you have a point."

Just then, he got an idea as his lips curled into a smirk. Yusei blinked.

"She would make a feisty Handmaiden…" Jack looked back into the mouth of the cave. Yusei rolled his eyes. Jack looked back at him inquisitively.

"She's not your subject now, is she? What's the matter?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I find such a position to be degrading for someone who would be of great help to us. When this is over, I will ask her to come live in my kingdom as an honored heroine and friend of the royal family. Without her, we would still be asleep and unable to live."

"Do you think you'd like to be more than friends? I saw the way you kissed her…I thought you had your eyes on Princess Aki." Jack hid the fact that he felt slightly threatened by Yusei's proclamation.

"What? What are you talking about? Aki and I were the best of friends! And what do you mean 'the way I kissed her'? I was half-way between slumber and reality, Jack!"

"It seemed like a real kiss… a really passionate kiss. If I didn't know any better…" Jack teased him. Yusei had an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's not like that. I just met the girl, ok? Besides, it was the only way she could wake me, the prophecy said so, if you recall!" Yusei sat down with it folded in his arms.

"Whatever… But, just so you know, I plan to restore my family to the throne, and since my parents are gone, it's now up to me to continue the line. If you're not careful, she may slip right through your fingers."

"Jack, I thought you were going on about how she's just a peasant."

Jack got defensive as he lay down on the ground and turned away from Yusei.

"It doesn't matter now, we should get some sleep and head back to the village tomorrow." Jack scowled. Yusei laid down across from him with his back turned.

"I suppose there's something you're not telling me, but I won't worry about it. I doubt you'll ever tell me about it anyway, you always did like to keep to yourself." Yusei closed his eyes. The two of them had arguments about girls before, but it was never about a girl that they both shared a genuine interest in.

Meanwhile, back inside the cave, Junk Synchron floated about the frozen lake, melting all the ice back into water while Yuki was sleeping in Yusei's cloak. It had been a long time since the construct had been able to make use of its magical abilities.

He could hear the girl murmuring in her sleep. He paused for a moment.

"You know, she looks very peaceful when she sleeps. It's very endearing actually." The creature talked aloud to himself. Yuki turned over in her sleep.

"I will watch her for the next few days. I think there is something special about her besides being the one called Winter White, that's what I think."

**Ok, there are no guarantees on shipping yet. I've heard a vote for Jack x OC and a vote for Yusei x OC at this point. I welcome more suggestions, so please review! I love reviews. But then again, who doesn't? See you next time!**


	6. Stardust Dragon

**Ok, we're back! And the polls are now closed! The majority has favored Yusei x OC, but for now, there are still no officials shippings for this fanfiction as of yet, but I have made a decision. Just enjoy, regardless of it. **

Dawn emerged to banish away the darkness of night. Once again, when the sunlight touched his body, Jack transformed into Red Dragon Archfiend, and would remain that way until night. He sat up and yawned as his voice echoed through the trees and sent birds scattering to the wind.

Yusei had also transformed, but was still asleep. His dragon form was massive in height like Jack's, but he was more sinuous and graceful in appearance. His body was covered by glittering white scales and his chest scales looked like ocean water resting on him. The dragon's was shaped like a white and blue triangle; it resonated with the appearance of a shark, with razor-like teeth.

Yuki had woken up just before them, and emerged from the cave, still wrapped in the warmth of Yusei's cloak. Junk Synchron followed attentively behind her, as he had guarded her all night and greeted her when she awoke. The mechanical creature pointed at the sleeping beast.

"Behold, Miss Yuki! My master has become Stardust Dragon!"

He seemed just as mighty and ferocious as Red Dragon Archfiend. But she noticed his silvery wings sparkled like the water in the lake before. There was an aura of light around him. Jack was right when he called himself the envoy of shadow, and Yusei the envoy of light.

She quietly tapped one of his white, curving claws. He awoke, revealing his golden eyes. Yuki wondered if all the five dragons had this trait; Red Dragon Archfiend had golden eyes as well.

"Yuki…" Stardust Dragon murmured.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner…I wanted to give your cloak back. Thank you for lending it to me." She said politely.

"That's alright; I shall have it back tonight. You need not worry."

Yuki held the jacket tightly. The dragon ruggedly rose, towering over her. He was almost as tall as Red Dragon Archfiend. Junk Synchron bowed respectfully.

"My lord, I hope you rested comfortably through the night!"

The dragon looked down at the creature and nodded. He then looked at Yuki and held out his hand. She was about to take it, when Red Dragon Archfiend growled.

"Wait just a darn minute! You don't even know the way back to her village!"

Yuki rolled her eyes. Stardust Dragon smiled.

"Very well, you can lead the way, Jack."

Red Dragon Archfiend grunted as he took to the sky. Stardust Dragon picked Yuki up gently in his palm and perched her on the back of his neck. Junk Synchron flew after Red Dragon Archfiend and bid them follow.

Yuki tightened her grip as Stardust Dragon flapped his wings and flew into the air in a flash of glittering light. Once they were safely gliding, the dragon glanced over at Yuki, who was staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I'm a little confused. I've called Prince Jack by his dragon name in his dragon form, but…what about you? Should I call you Stardust Dragon when you're in this form? Or Yusei…er…I mean, Prince Yusei?"

"Are you aware of our curse?" He asked.

Yuki blinked. "The one where you guys have to stay in dragon form by day and human by night? And you can't say your own name?"

"Correct. Although we can use our dragon names." He noted. Yuki thought for a moment. As she did, Stardust Dragon answered her question.

"You may call us by either of our names, if you wish. However…" He trailed off.

"Would your human name…" Yuki wondered.

"I was always a human to begin with. I'm worried we might forget."

"I'm sure you won't if you don't want to." She assured him.

As they were flying along, the wind seemed to become still and cold. Yuki still had her arms wrapped tightly around Stardust Dragon's neck.

"I want to know something. If you've been asleep all this time…how do you know about this curse and what it entails? Do you know how to reverse it?"

"We know because…The person who cursed us told us before we were sealed. But, he also put a charm on us to make us forget who he was. But, that can be easily undone, I'm sure. Sadly, neither Jack nor I know how to break the curse. But…one of the other dragons might…"

"Luna, the Child Empress? Jack said earlier she was the most powerful." Yuki mentioned. Stardust Dragon sighed.

"Yes. She has the power to become Ancient Fairy Dragon, the Guardian of the Spirit World. I know that once we awaken her, she will know what to do. My thought, since we are in Satellios, is to look for her next on our journey."

"That's a good idea. The United Spirit Empire isn't far from here," Yuki yawned.

Junk Synchron fell back alongside the two of them and winked.

"Are you doing ok, Miss Yuki? My lord?"

"We are fine, Junk Synchron. I appreciate the concern, though."

"Oh good! Prince Jack says we should reach Northwind Village before the afternoon, now that we're done searching for you."

"Sounds like a plan!" Yuki called out to him.

They flew along like streak of red, back, white, and blue in the sky, high above the forest. Birds were soaring just above them, flapping and chirping.

Yuki mused. "It'll be good to see everybody again before we head off. I'm sure they'd all like to meet you, Yusei."

…

The village was fairly quiet for a late morning. In the south corner of the village was the small estate of Lord Onishi. The mansion rested on a hill overlooking Northwind village, with a wall of stone surrounding it, making it the ideal safe place for people to go in case of an attack.

Lord Onishi was a retired knight from Neo Dominoss and an unusually attentive aristocrat. He looked after the people of the village and worked closely with the mayor, sometimes acting as an advisor. His wife, Lady Onishi, was a women often closely attending to relations with the village and the rest of the country, often gone because of her diplomatic duties.

They had three children. The eldest was their only son, Windsor. Like his mother he was a person who liked to play on a bigger political stage and acted as the village's standing knight, a traditional custom in the kingdom that was kept and adopted all over the Twelve-fold Empire. As the eldest son, he acted as the head of his family now that his father was retired.

As the morning air blew in his light brown hair, his dark eyes seemed serene as he saw a group of soldiers from Neo Dominoss on the horizon, just entering the village. He had dressed in the traditional red, black, and gold armor of Satellios nobility, having heard an army from the central citadel of the Empire would be arriving.

Inside, the second child, Brenda, was in her room, brushing her curly blonde hair. Her blue eyes shimmered like sapphires against her pale skin, and she wore a golden dress with black lace trim around the bodice and edges of her sleeves and skirt. She smiled as one of her ladies-in-waiting called on her, informing her of the impending arrival of the army from Neo Dominoss. She rose gracefully and peered out the window to call her, sister, the youngest of the three Onishi Children.

Kaira was always the rebellious child. Many excused it because she was the youngest of the three, barely younger than marrying age. Like Brenda, she had luxurious blonde hair, although she wore them in long pigtails down to her hip, tied by purple lace. She had brown eyes like her brother. Her favorite outfit was a dark blue dress with lavender lace and ribbons sewn into the center, as well as around her sleeves, elbows, and collar. She lay out on the roof, staring up as the clouds drifted along in the sky.

She often told by others that she was not as lovely as her sister, who was a catch for any nobleman in the countryside, lacking her grace and tactfulness. Also, because she was not a boy like her brother, it was very unlikely that her father would grant her any of his estate, since it was expected that Windsor would obtain most of it and the rest would be Brenda's dowry.

However, she was secretly favored by her father, as he saw much of her mother in her, and regretted that her two siblings were more like himself in his youth: full of vanity and self-centered, although he loved all his children even with his convictions. It was similar with his wife. Little did they know that Kaira would one day get a chance to prove herself, not to her parents who valued her already, but by those who had tossed her aside as nothing more than an extra mouth to feed, and a nuisance.

"Kaira, my sister, please come with me! Father and the rest of us are going to meet the official from Neo Dominoss and his soldiers in the courtyard!" Her sister's soprano voice seemed to split the air. Kaira huffed, discontent, and hopped down into her sister's room. Her sister waved an accusing finger at her.

"A proper lady shouldn't be idling on the roof when there are guests coming!"

Kaira rolled her eyes at her eighteen year old sister.

"You idle sometimes, do you not, sister?" Kaira verbally poked at her, smiling genuinely. Brenda took a deep breath, telling her self it wasn't lady-like to get all hot and bothered.

"Honestly, sister, I am sorry for you. You're fifteen and you still like to run around here like a Kuriboh having a sugar rush…oh dear," She gasped, "That's not what a lady would say…Anyways, just try to be a little more refined for our guests, ok? You might meet your future husband today."

Brenda opened the door, her ladies-in-waiting stepping aside to let them through. She gracefully exited, putting on her shoes, with Kaira reluctantly following behind, muttering under her breath.

"Future husband, eh? Let me tell you something…you don't have to worry about a husband…you could just take your pick. And you are going to get married at the end of summer! But me? Just because I might not be an obedient poppet…the truth is…even though a betrothal might be nice…But…I want someone…to see me as worthy…"

Windsor had greeted the group and was seated with their leader around a table. The soldiers were at various places around them, conversing amongst themselves. Windsor sat straight with anticipation as a servant offered his guest some tea, which he politely accepted. The man took a sip as he peered at Windsor.

"It is an honor to have you visit this humble place, especially since you are the right hand of the Emperor, your grace."

"Oh please, Sir. Flattery isn't needed. Here you may address me as Lazar, or Imperial Regent, if you must."

As Lazar took another sip of tea, he saw the two young women and noted their behavior. Windsor called to them and asked them to take a seat.

Brenda sat next to her brother with calmness and precision. Kaira took the other side, being a tad clumsy. She looked at Lazar with curiosity. He looked more like the Emperor's Jester than an Imperial Official. But, she knew sometimes appearances could be deceiving in such cases. He didn't behave like a Jester very much at all.

The younger child glanced over at Brenda, who was containing a small bout of laughter. Windsor was better at keeping his composure, and had the servant fetch each of them a cup of teal.

"I must thank you. I've never tasted this type of tea before." Lazar noted.

"Oh, you like it? It's a local specialty called Black Frost. Despite the name, it's said to be best for cooler weather." Kaira chimed in. She was impressed.

Windsor gave her a warning gesture not to interrupt.

"So, Lazar, have you come because news of the awakening of Red Dragon Archfiend has reached the ears of the Emperor?" He asked. Lazar nodded. Kaira figured as much. Brenda sat quietly still.

"You must know that nothing escapes his knowledge for long. He was also informed that he has taken the company of a young woman from the village, and they set out not long ago to awaken the second dragon, who lies somewhere also in this country."

"I see…is there significance that two of them would reside in the same land?" Windsor and the others knew little about them. But, Kaira was very intrigued.

"In life, the two dragons were close friends, and the second often visited this country. It was almost like a second home to him, according to historical notes. But, I am not here to talk history." Lazar looked around and back at Windsor.

"You wish to seize the dragons?" Windsor asked, not knowing the extent of the dragon's powers, and having no knowledge of the prophecy. Lazar smiled at his ignorance. Brenda perked at as she noted the smile Kaira titled her head curiously.

"No, Sir. The local girl the dragon has chosen to take company with. The Emperor believes her to be a threat to his reign. She may have the power to awaken all of the other dragons. I suspect the Emperor thinks there it goes even deeper than that…either way, my army and I will escort her back to Neo Dominoss to be presented to him. He will judge her then. I only brought the soldiers as a precaution and as an order from Emperor Goodwin."

Windsor cocked his head. "A mere girl is a threat to the empire?"

"It's complicated. But, yes." Lazar replied. Windsor smirked, Brenda showing a similar expression. Kaira glared at the two of them, but they ignored her. Lazar nodded when Kaira looked at him with a concerned expression. She knew he was serious, although in her heart she didn't really like the whole set up of the empire. She hoped no harm would come to the girl.

Windsor looked at Lazar with an almost pitiful look.

"Since my father is absent at the moment, for going to see our mother, I will speak for this family. Lazar! Tell me the Emperor is not serious! A woman may be a threat to a household or village, but the whole empire? Women do not fight rebellions as leaders; they are the puppets of the men."

Even Brenda was offended by her brother's sexist arrogance.

"Be careful of what you say, young Onishi. I have come to know that women have more power than some believe. However, it doesn't show up as often because some societies choose to put their women beneath men, sometimes as a literal second class. It's a foolish idea. I will not choose to underestimate this woman as you do, even if she is of the middle or even lower of the peasant class." Lazar hissed. Kaira smiled. She appreciated the man's knowledge and how he scolded her brother, unlike her father who spoiled him rotten. Brenda excused herself, as she felt her business called her elsewhere. Kaira giggled. What business could she possibly have?

A soldier ran up to Windsor.

"Sir! Your father has returned! He requests your presence, sir!"

"Of course…Kaira, keep this man company. I will not be long." Windsor swiftly departed. Kaira found herself alone at the table with Lazar. She felt deserted. Lazar took another sip of tea as the servant arrived with her own cup.

As she took it, Lazar spoke to her.

"You seem to be more open-minded. I take it you're the youngest in your family?" He asked her with sincerity. She nodded. He sighed.

"I am also the youngest in my family. I was always looked down upon for my eccentricities. But I am just as refined as my siblings were…and beyond that. It has served me well." He looked off slightly, remembering. Kaira looked surprised at the man. Lazar had anticipated this and set down his cup.

"So you're name is Kaira, did I hear correctly?"

She shook her head. "Yes. So…you're not going to actually hurt this girl or those dragons are you? I mean…unless…I'm sorry, I guess I'm tending to pacifism in nature."

Lazar gave her a sympathetic look.

"I won't be doing anything. Although, once she is in the Emperor's hands, it may be a different story, I'm afraid. I wouldn't be surprised if he had her imprisoned, enslaved or executed for action against the Empire: harboring and associating with treacherous folk, the dragons." Lazar honestly replied.

"Executed! How barbaric!"

"Yes, although, it may save her life that she's a girl. He would be more likely to execute a man of higher ranking for such a thing. He may be more likely to entrust her to one of his favored. I would hope he doesn't give her to one of the Immortals, however. Imprisonment may be her best option." Lazar said grimly.

"If I were the heir to my father's estate, I would forbid one of my villagers from receiving such a treatment. I may be the youngest girl, but I have heard of the Immortals. They are the emperor's six most highly favored associates, including his brother."

"You would advocate the wellbeing of one villager, Kaira?" Lazar questioned her with intent. She sipped her tea.

"A good aristocrat should really care about who they rule over. Fear may be efficient, but I want to be loved, not feared. Beloved leaders are powerful, too, you know." Kaira was afraid Lazar would find her comment treacherous, but he said something of a more positive sort.

"If the nations were as they once were before Emperor Goodwin, I would encourage such a philosophy. But here, I must ask you to speak of it to none. You will be seen as foolish for such a belief."

"I…I know. But someday, things will change, I know it! And so do you and the Emperor! Evil cannot remain when good endures in its shadow."

Lazar nodded solemnly. "Alas, it is true. But… keep it between us."

**So this was a filler for the most part, but we have a new character! Yay! Don't forget to R&R and be here for the next chapter! Be here or be square!**


	7. The Nightmare Prince and the Dark Deal

**Here's the next chapter! Feel free to enjoy and review!**

The two dragons quietly landed in the grove of trees just outside the village. Stardust Dragon looked over his shoulder to see that his rider was beginning to fall asleep. He gently set her down in the grass and nudged her shoulder.

"Are you doing alright, Yuki?"

Yuki rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the grass. Junk Synchron wondered off towards the village. Red Dragon Archfiend sat nearby, squinting at the vague human shapes that seemed to now swarm the place. Yuki titled her head up at Stardust Dragon.

"I think I just haven't moved around enough. I get sleepy if I sit still or run around for too long a period of time." She held the dragon's blue cloak tight against her as she smiled. He nodded understandingly.

"Everything in moderation I guess. Although, I think it's safe to assume that you haven't been on many dragon flights."

"No, you're right. But, I really like it. It must be so amazing to be able to fly!"

Red Dragon Archfiend suddenly growled. Yuki perked up as she turned to see him quietly seething to himself. His focus was tight upon the village.

"There are soldiers…They must've heard of my presence here, I assume. But, how could the people in power have gotten word of the awakening so quickly?"

"I'm sure they have their own sorcery, Jack. I doubt we could've hidden for long anyway. We're dragons during the day- fairly-sized ones. We're not an easy thing to hide." Stardust Dragon explained.

"I would have guessed that." Red Dragon Archfiend grunted. Yuki looked at the ground pitifully. Stardust Dragon extended a claw over her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. We just need to wait until nightfall when we turn back into humans. I doubt they'll recognize us in our true form."

"Not a bad idea, Yusei, but have you considered that if they know who we are they might know our true forms as well?" Red Dragon Archfiend replied.

"Well…even in your human forms…you'll be less noticeable. I can ask Blister and Old Man Yanagi if I can borrow their capes and a sack…I'm sure they'll understand." Yuki suggested. Junk Synchron scratched his head.

Before the two dragons could say a word, Yuki ran off into town. The two of them looked at each other. Was she sure she knew what she was doing?

…

Goodwin sat in his throne room with two guards at either side. There was a sudden bang on the door as a messenger was sent in.

"Who comes to request an audience with me?" He asked, knowing someone else lay just beyond the door. The messenger shivered.

"Kiryu Kyosuke, sir. He said you summoned him, sir."

Goodwin smirked.

"Indeed I did. It concerns an issue of utmost importance. Send him in immediately!" He ordered. The messenger bowed before escaping back behind the door. It was swung open as a man in dark robes with blue trim approached the Emperor, escorted by two, white-robed officials.

"Bishop Reinford, Bishop Hawkins, you may leave the two of us." The two men readily departed, and only a single guard was permitted to stay. Goodwin stood up and walked across the wine shaded, gold-trim rug. He welcomed his guest.

"It was good of you to take up this favor of mine on such short notice."

Kiryu removed his hood. The young man had windswept white hair, and a red mark painted across his pale face. The whites of his eyes were blackened around their golden irises. A platinum band studded with sapphires and a blue topaz cross around his head indicated his status as royalty.

"I wish to know the details of this favor of which you speak." His laugh was manic and unstable. Even Goodwin found it somewhat unsettling.

"As you know, one and now possibly two of the five dragons are awakened, and there may be trouble for the empire."

Kiryu curled his lips.

"As you said in your letter, the dragon awoken was in Satellios. Looks like my friends Jack and Yusei are up and about. I can't wait to…"

"What I ask of you does not directly involve them, but the one who awakened them. My source tells me she is a peasant girl form a small artisan town, Northwind Village. She is not considered a threat and her magical powers are currently rudimentary at best…"

"…Errrr…anyways, I take it you're not convinced?" Kiryu was frustrated at first, but perked up again. Goodwin nodded.

"I need you to take on a disguise that will get you close to them, especially the girl. I need you to find out what you can…and test her abilities if you get the chance."

"I take it you assume they will fail to capture her?"

"It is possible. Either way, the goal is the same."

Kiryu bore a toothy grin.

"Besides, you will get the chance for your revenge. Perhaps you will uncover a weakness you may use to your advantage…"

"If you insist, I'll be more than happy to take up this task. It should be fun." He cackled. The bishops were allowed in again. They each bore a special item for Kiryu.

"One of these is a necklace that will disguise your abnormal traits, as well as any other identifiers that could give you away." Goodwin explained. The necklace was a silver chain with an oval metal eye. The second object was what appeared to be a simple Scythe in a leather sheath.

"Your magic will need to be kept a secret. I know you are skilled with this kind of weapon. I enchanted it with a few extra abilities to aide you in a fight. I suggest that you take a few of your throwing daggers with you as well."

Kiryu fastened the chain around his neck and slung the weapon over his back.

"It's almost as if I get to be the person I was so long ago. Each of us had a weapon of choice. Crow had a sling and a rapier, Jack had his spear and longbow, and Yusei's choice weapons were a katana and his crossbow. But soon, I will break them all!"

The mark on his face disappeared and his eyes became normal. The blue decorations on his cloak and his crown also vanished and was replaced by a violet headband. His golden eyes were tinted lavender as the finishing touch.

"Go quickly, if you wish to have a head start."

"Of course." Kiryu folded his gloved hands before departing.

…

It had been several hours before Yuki returned with the cloaks and sack. Red Dragon Archfiend stared at her curiously. What was the sack for? She opened it up to reveal the cape Stardust Dragon let her borrow to keep warm from the previous night.

"When you guys turn into humans, you can put your capes in here. You can wear the others I borrowed so nobody will think you're anything out of the ordinary."

"It makes sense." Stardust dragon replied. Red Dragon Archfiend threw up his claws. He was frustrated, having waited so long. However, the fact the sun was just beginning to set reassured him.

"It'll be a few minutes or so." He said. Yuki nodded.

"I asked Blister to come meat us because Martha is busy preparing supper with Yanagi. He was nice enough to come help her out while I was away…that was very nice of that goofy old man." She told them.

Junk Synchron floated around, feeling restless without anything to do.

"Hey, why don't you go meet Blister for us and tell him we'll be there shortly?" Yuki asked. The mechanical being saluted and ran. The two dragons were already starting to shrink as a cascade of energy wrapped around them.

Yuki took a step back and slung the sack around her back. The two of them were Prince Jack and Yusei again. She handed them each a cape; she gave a black one to Jack and a brown one to Yusei.

"Thank you." Yusei gratefully donned it and pulled the hood over his thick hair. Jack did the same after giving her his other one. Yuki ushered them towards the village.

She could see Blister standing at the edge with Junk Synchron at his side, waving to them. Yuki saw a couple of guards nearby and motioned for her two companions to be careful. The three of them climbed up a small slope until Blister offered a hand to Yuki to help her up into town.

"We didn't think you'd be back this soon." He commented.

"Well, Mr. Saiga, we're not just anyone, as you know." Junk Synchron explained. Yuki gestures that the creature should be cautious in its words.

"Saiga?" Yuki asked.

"This guy here asked me my last name and he's been calling me that ever since. I told him that Mr. Saiga was my dad's name. But he's a stubborn one, let me tell you."

One of the guards perked up and approached the group.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen the lot of you around before! Are you travelers?"

"We are. However, Miss Shiro here lives in this village. She went to collect us at a rendezvous point." Yusei explained. In a way, he was telling the truth, but he did it in such a way that it seemed completely wholesome. The guard always had a hand on a handaxe hidden away in his belt. He sneered at them.

"Oh, yeah, and what's there business here, lady?"

Yuki desperately tried to think of a story to make up that the guard would buy. She was usually pretty good about this, being very intelligent. But the anxiety of getting caught and fearing for her companions made her slower than normal. Getting out of trouble was one thing; trying to do it for the sake of the Spirit World was another thing entirely. But she had to learn to be quicker and work under stress, somehow.

"Well, you see sir, you just need to mind your…"

Suddenly, Jack confidently took Yuki's arm.

"We are suitors from the capital city of Archelm, sir. We seek to wins this girl's affections and perhaps her hand in marriage…"

Yusei was slightly perplexed by Jack's choice of a story, but not really surprised.

The guard laughed. But then Yusei stepped forward and took Yuki's opposite hand and gazed into her eyes with a convincing air of fondness with a quiet smile.

"We have come from a long way. We heard many good things from her parents who were visiting the city a season ago. Would you please permit us to escort her home? I'm sure her family will be worried very soon."

The guard backed down, not entirely persuaded. Still, he let them pass.

"Thanks." Yusei told him.

"You're welcome. Say, are you sure she's your ideal woman? She seems a little too spunky to me. Could be a sign of trouble…"

Yuki wanted to stick her tongue out at the guard. But, it was probably better that she didn't. Yusei was not phased by the guards question.

"Sometimes spunkiness is a sign of good vitality, sir. Are you suggesting that a prospective wife and mother to my children should be frail and sickly?"

The guard gulped.

"No. It's just that…you know…each and everything in its place. Woman's got a job, we've got ours. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Yusei closed his eyes. Jack spoke up.

"That's a pretty closed mind you've got there. As far as we were taught, we are different, but there are only two jobs that require a person to be of a certain gender…if you catch my meaning."

The guard was confused. Jack could see he was not a very educated man and was going to leave it at that. But then the guard asked him what he meant. Yusei stepped in and offered a more polite answer, knowing Jack would probably say something coarse that could start a fight between the two of them.

"Only women can bear children, and only men can sire those children."

The guard chose not to respond, but wandered off back to his post, grumbling to himself. Junk Synchron chuckled.

"That was quite an eloquent way of putting it. I shouldn't be surprised that you two can put that extensive knowledge of words to use."

The group proceeded to the house. Blister turned his head.

"Say, that was pretty bold of you two to stand up to that guard. If you hadn't been careful, you could have easily blown your cover." He noted.

"Considering what Jack had said, I was worried they might." Said Yuki.

Jack huffed. Yusei quietly looked onward as they were just a few yards away from the house. Yuki poked him to get his attention.

"Hey…"

"Is something up?" He asked. Yuki shook her head; her face was still slightly flushed after what had just happened.

"I just wanted to say thanks. To both of you. You really stood up for me back there." She gratefully told him. Jack smirked.

"Be glad YOU didn't start a fight with him. You seemed ready to charge."

Yuki took a deep breath.

"I don't know EXACTLY what it was like two centuries ago, but things aren't always fair in this kingdom. Satellios isn't exactly a liberal state, at least in the cities where the government can keep a closer eye on you."

"So, how is it for you, living in Satellios now?" Yusei inquired. Jack elbowed him. Yusei glared at him. Jack ignored it.

"Well, she's a peasant, for starters. Plus there's a belligerent government in place. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out from what we've seen and heard thus far."

Yuki stopped.

"I'm not a peasant. My parents are missionaries, and therefore a member of the middle class. But I don't appreciate you looking down upon people I consider my neighbors and friends."

"Fine. I was just trying to avoid have to give Yusei here a big long explanation."

"You could've just said that." She replied.

They were now in front of the house. Yuki looked at the two of them.

"If you want the quick and dirty explanation, Satellios is pretty classist and sexist at this point. At least those are the prejudices held by the government."

Jack thought for a moment.

"There's always been classes in Satellios. But the lines between them blur and sharpen from time to time. Besides…You don't dress like you're apart of the religious circle." He allowed himself to say.

"My parents are gone most of the time, and Martha looks after me. I generally dress in what feels comfortable to me. Plus, it's not like there's any uniform for the KIDS of religious types. We pretty much wear stuff like what most people do."

Martha emerged from the house with a solemn look on her face. But her expression shifted to relief when she saw the group standing in front of her.

"Thank goodness you've made it back safely, Yuki! With all the soldiers running around, I was afraid you'd already been captured."

She let Blister go and looked up curiously at Jack and Yusei.

"So it's true. You are really human."

"Martha…This is Jack. You've met him before as a dragon…and this is Yusei over here. He's Stardust Dragon. And his robot friend is Junk Synchron."

Yuki speedily went through the introductions. Junk Synchron approached Martha and greeted her cordially. Martha beckoned them all inside.

"I'd hate to say it, but it's not safe for any of you to be here right now. My best guess is that those soldiers are either looking for you or your friends, Yuki."

"Just as I suspected." Jack grunted as he sat himself down. Yusei was more careful when he sat. Junk Synchron hovered above the table.

"We can leave in the morning; we need to be going to awaken the next dragon." Yusei told Martha. She sighed and smiled at him.

"Well, you'll need to eat. After all, if you've really been asleep for two hundred years, my guess would be that you're pretty hungry."

The smell of soup cooking nearby wafted up in the air, causing Yusei's stomach to grumble. Jack chuckled as Yusei got an awkward look on his face. Yuki tried to reach for him to reassure him. He turned to her and nodded and then turned to Martha.

"I guess some food would do us some good."

…

Meanwhile, not far off in the distance, Kiryu rode to the village on horseback, the pace of his steed's movement increased by a temporary spell he had cast upon it. He had been traveling all afternoon since he left Neo Dominoss. His black draft stallion seemed to focus on the road ahead, as if his gaze was in line with his master's. His black cloak floated upward from the waves of air rushing by him.

When the village was in sight, he was approached by two guards.

"Who goes there? State your business here, traveler."

Kiryu temporarily removed his disguise pendant to flash them the royal crescent of his homeland. They were somewhat taken aback, confused as to why someone from such a far place would be here. He spook to them malevolently.

"The Emperor has sent me on important business. I wish to speak with his trusted Advisor, Lazar, who is staying with the local aristocracy."

The guards pointed him in the right direction. He spoke a word to his horse, who regained its typical speed as it approached the house. Lazar was outside, with the three Onishi children at his side.

"It truly is an honor to be in the presence of an immortal, isn't it, sister?" Brenda elbowed Kaira as she waved her fan, blowing her hair about. Windsor approached Kiryu hesitantly and bowed before him.

"Your eminence, I am Windsor of the house of Onishi, and heir to my father. It is my pleasure to greet you here at our humble estate."

Windsor eyed Kiryu's steed, who huffed at him in a disenchanted manner.

"That's quite a horse you have there." He commented. Kiryu jumped down with ease from his stallion and grinned at Windsor.

"You like him? He's my finest one since my first. His name is Onyx."

"…And a fine name to bestow." Windsor said, attempting to flatter his guess while avoiding shaking in his boots. Kaira could sense the tension in both of her siblings and she too was unnerved by Kiryu.

Windsor introduced his two sisters. Brenda approached Kiryu eagerly, hoping to use her refined feminine wiles to win him over. Kaira wanted to do something to annoy her sibling, but was forced to keep herself in check.

Kiryu greeted Lazar.

"…So? Was there anything you had in mind? Or is it upon me to decide how to carry out my favor given to me?"

"Well, we have word the girl and a few companions arrived with her not to long ago. As your arrival was made known to us on short notice, we have no plans yet." Lazar explained to him. Kiryu laughed, sounding like a knife cutting through the night.

"In that case…let me offer a few of my own…"

**To be continued. Be here next time, and don't forget to review!**


	8. Kalin Kessler

**The next chapter is ready to roll! Please Enjoy.**

Later on, in the early morning, it was still dark out when Yusei gently rapped on the door of Yuki's room. When she didn't stir, he inched in and carefully nudged her shoulder.

"Yuki?"

She opened her eyes slowly. Yuki shook her head and looked outside. It would be sunrise in an hour or two.

"I'm up. Just let me get dressed and I can be ready to go, ok?"

"Alright," Yusei replied. Yuki watched him leave before she swung out of bed and dressed herself in a dress identical to her tan tunic with white trim. She was tying her bow when she came out of the room.

Junk Synchron and Martha had prepared a pack with much-needed supplies inside. Yuki was also given a Water Canteen and a map.

"You guys really don't need to do all of this…"

"We're just making sure you and the others have everything you need. Food, water, a small amount of money for emergencies…"

A thought occurred to Yuki. She ran back into her room and came out with a small bundle of change.

"It's some of my savings. I can use this too."

Martha nodded approvingly. She turned to Junk Synchron.

"You were quite helpful, little one. Thank you."

"Gosh, you're welcome, Martha." He replied. Yuki took the sack, assuming she was the one to carry it. She didn't mind. But, Junk Synchron then held out his hand.

"I'd be willing to take the load part of the time, Miss Yuki."

The two of them saw Yusei and Jack waiting for them.

"Are you sure, can you handle it? I mean, I don't mind. I don't want to feel like I'm not doing anything."

"Don't worry, Miss Yuki. I'll take it for now until we get far enough out of town. Besides, I too wish to be useful."

Yuki laughed and agreed. She handed him the bag, which seemed heavy to him at first. He got the handle of it after a moment or two and went to join the others. Everyone ran out of the house. The children had sad expressions.

"Please don't leave us," One of them cried, "We'll miss you."

"I don't have a choice," Yuki folded her hands, "Staying here is putting the rest of you in danger. I can't do that to my friends."

Tank, Nervin, and Blitz moved to the front, with Rally scurrying up behind them.

"You're going to come back, right?" Nervin asked.

"Of course she'll came back!" Tank reassured him.

"…Won't you?" Asked Blitz. Rally approached Yuki, but couldn't find anything her could say. Yuki approached her friends and held out her hand.

"I promise I'll come back when everything is right again."

They nodded and each put a hand over hers, they flung their hands into the air and wished her well.

"Is the tear-jerking farewell over? We need to get going."

"Don't be so pushy Jack."

Rally hugged Yusei and Jack before running back to the group.

"You guys are so cool. Especially you, Yusei. Promise to take care of Yuki for us, ok?" He asked. Yusei told him that Yuki was in good hands.

They had to cross through the village to go out in the direction of the United Spirit Empire. Everything seemed to quiet. The Soldiers weren't as alert as last night.

"We need to move." Said Jack.

They picked up the pace when a shriek rang out from behind a nearby house. Yuki recognized the voice and bolted. Jack tried to grab her, but she turned around and yelled at him.

"That was Leo! He's my friend and he could be in danger!"

Jack remembered Leo. He urged her to be quick. As Yuki ran off, he turned to Yusei. Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"Leo was this kid that was with Yuki when I first met her. He looks and acts an awful lot like Luna's brother."

"Prince Leo? Sounds like it's no coincidence." Yusei replied. The two of them ran after her, making sure that they could protect her if one of the soldiers had caught her.

Yuki had made it around the corner and saw one of the guards harassing Leo.

"Don't come any closer! I've got magic!"

The guard laughed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Zap me with a lightening bolt or something?"

Leo jumped up onto a wooden crate. He hesitated.

"Look kid, we just want you to tell us what you know about the dragons and that girl named Yuki Shiro!"

"I'm not telling you anything." Leo hissed. He saw Yuki behind the guard and waved his arms, urging her to go.

"Let the kid walk. It's me you're looking for, right?" Yuki questioned. The guard lifted up his helmet. He looked her up and down.

"You're a bit of a gutsy one, aren't you? Why don't you come quietly and this'll be over before you know it?" The guard made a gesture. Jack and Yusei were a few steps away. They were prepared for a fight.

Leo jumped down and flung himself on Yuki.

"Don't do it!" He pleaded. He then turned to the guard.

"If you want any of my friends, you'll have to go through me!" He challenged, glancing over to see Jack and Yusei. Yuki put her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Neither of us is in a position to fight."

"But Yuki!" Leo protested.

Yusei was positioning his hands for a spell, when he saw someone jumping onto the roof of the house behind them. He was concealed in an ankle-length black hooded cloak. Jack couldn't make out any distinguishing features other than a Scythe slung in a sheath around his back.

"So, you like to pick on women and children?" The cloaked man taunted the guard. He leered at the stranger and spat.

"I'm dealing in official business for the Emperor. Mind your own business, you village peasant!"

"Well, maybe I don't agree with the Emperor's way of 'doing business'." He leaped down from the roof and bounded off the crate onto the ground. The guard was taken aback by his unusual dexterity.

He drew his Scythe.

"By the way, I'm a traveler. I don't appreciate you calling me a 'village peasant'."

The guard drew his sword.

"So it's a fight you want then…"

The stranger put his index finger and his thumb to his lips and whistled. Leo turned around at the sound of a neigh and the thud of hooves on the ground.

"Yuki! Look!" A black stallion shot passed them and kicked the guard flat onto his stomach. The stranger rested the broad side of his Scythe over the soldier's helmet.

"So, what should I do now? Should I behead you or let you off with a warning..."

The soldier whimpered in a cowardly manner.

"I see." He withdrew his blade and put it back into its sheath. The others sighed with relief. Yusei was going to intervene on the guard's behalf, at least to spare his life. He didn't want anyone killed if they didn't have to die.

"Leo, are you ok?" Yuki asked. Leo started to get teary.

"Yuki…I woke up this morning and my parents were gone! I was looking for them when that guard came up to me and started bullying me and trying to get me to tell them about you and the dragons."

"Do you think they were taken?" Jack wondered. The stranger perked up and put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"My best guess is that they were indeed taken for questioning. But, I'm sure the local aristocrats will prevent them from dealing any serious harm to them."

This didn't make Leo feel any better. The stranger sighed.

"Why don't you go to Martha's and stay with the others."

"Ok…" Leo started walking in the direction of Martha's house.

"Wait!" Yusei called. Leo stopped.

"Can we take him with?" Yusei asked candidly.

"Are you mad, Yusei? He's a little kid! He'll be in even more danger than Yuki!"

"Jack, I was thinking about what you said." Yusei commented.

"What did you say, Jack?" Asked Yuki.

"I mentioned how he looked like Empress Luna's brother, Prince Leo, and how much the two of them were alike. Yusei here thinks it means something."

Leo caught wind of this and started jumping up and down.

"Wow! Are you saying that I could be the descendant of royalty!"

"Perhaps…but it could be something else. In any case…"

"Yusei, you don't really think we're going to take this kid along with us, are you?" Jack interrogated him. Yusei had his eyes fixed on Leo. The stranger stood silently in the background, as if listening intently to every word.

"What if his parents come back and they find him not here? What will Martha say? What if you're wrong?"

"I won't know unless we try it, Jack!" Yusei insisted.

"Hold on, don't I get a say in this?" Yuki interjected. Both of them fell silent.

"It's true that Leo is a kid, he's eleven. But…If he is really like this Prince Leo you keep talking about, I'd also like to find out if it means anything. Besides, what do you think, Leo?"

Leo didn't speak at first. Junk Synchron got an idea in his head.

"I can take care of Leo. I will protect Leo. I can be useful."

Leo was slightly offended that they were treating him like he was fragile as glass. But, it wasn't like his new parents treated him any differently. Despite the fact they let him run around, they worried about him a lot.

He knew the story of how he had come to the orphanage as a baby and how Martha and Yuki's family had pretty much raised him until he was adopted. His friends were all from Martha's.

But, they never knew anything about where he came from or who his real parents were. He wanted to find out, even though he loved his new parents very much.

"I want to go," He said, "I can learn from you guys. I want to be stronger…and it may be good for me to find something out about where I came from…or didn't…"

"I know it'll be dangerous. I can imagine my parents and Martha and Blister being worried sick about me. But, who knows…"

Yuki took a deep breath.

"Besides, Yuki doesn't really know anybody except me!"

Yusei laughed. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. But it's on your head."

Yusei agreed to it. Yuki wasn't totally ok with the idea, but considering what just happened, she worried about his parents. She worried that if they left Leo here, they would approach him again. Martha and Blister could keep the kids at the orphanage safe. Besides, Nervin, Tank, and Blitz were physically adults now and they were more than willing to help Martha out.

But, she knew that the guard would especially not want to mess with Blister. He might be a softy when it comes to kids. But, he knew more about combat than he let on to most people. There were rumors in the village that his father had been a mercenary and had past down his skills to his son.

"What about supplies, there's only enough for three of us?"

The stranger finally stepped into the conversation. They were surprised he had stuck around to listen to them debate.

"I was just passing through, but I've got plenty of supplies with me and my horse, Onyx." The stranger offered. The horse strolled up to him and tilted its head down.

Jack and Yusei were suspicious of the offer.

"I take it you folks are the reason the village is swarming with the Emperor's underlings?" The stranger asked.

"Yes."

"Well, let's just say they don't like me, either. I think it would benefit us both if I tagged along." He smirked. Jack squinted accusingly.

"You're not even going to asked what's going on or what we're about? Besides, you haven't even told us anything about yourself, really."

The stranger hesitated.

"We should go." He pointed at the horizon. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine." The group moved away until they were coming into the forest. No soldiers had been sent to patrol them yet. But, Jack had a feeling they would come soon. Then, he realized something.

"Say, why did you point to the horizon back there?" He demanded. The stranger concealed a laugh.

"I was spying on the Onishi family and their guest earlier. It seems the Emperor sent his right hand man to lead that search party that's looking for you. They said that there were men who transform into dragons by day and return to being men at night."

Yuki blinked.

"So you're a Rogue, then? You like to do dirty work and espionage and that sort of thing?" Asked Leo. The stranger chuckled.

"Something like that. But I wouldn't call it dirty…just 'under the table'."

"So, do you have a name, Rogue? Do you have a face under that hood?" Jack demanded. The man then lifted his hood.

"They call me…Ki...Kessler. Kalin Kessler, at your service…"

They were either making him nervous, or he had just made that name up on the spot. Jack couldn't be sure. He suspected Yusei was more trusting than he should be.

"Welcome, Mr. Kessler!" Junk Synchron piped up.

The man seemed to be close to Jack's height and had broad shoulders, but he was thinner, wiry like Yusei. He had a haunting pale face, with golden-speckled lavender eyes and shaggy, dead white hair. There was a purple headband that wrapped around his head that was tied at the back.

He certainly looked the part of a Rogue, Jack admitted. But, the Scythe as a choice of weapon was unusual for that profession.

Yuki found herself quite interested by him. Why would he just come in and give the guard what for? Perhaps he was some kind of mysterious swashbuckler. Jack and Yusei were coming to help them, and he could have gone about his merry way. Then again, if he had heard the story about the dragons from spying on the Onishi family, it didn't surprise her that it would intrigue him.

"So, what's in it for you?" Jack questioned him. Now that he was staring him face to face, he looked similar to an old friend of his. But, somehow that memory was affected by the curse.

"For me? Why…what do you think someone in my trade would want?"

"Money, primarily," Jack answered, "But from the fact you seem well-stocked, it doesn't appear that money is a problem for you."

"Look, from what I heard, it seems like you guys are somehow a big threat to the empire. You're going on some sort of quest to get the others like you and form an army, right? Well, I want a part of the action!"

He definitely had the quality of someone familiar to Jack. He could see on Yusei's face that it was ringing a bell for him, too. Perhaps, like Leo, this could be more than a coincidence.

"Alright, but we're keeping an eye on you. Especially me." Jack gestured to him. Kalin shrugged his shoulders.

Yusei looked up to see the light of the sun in the distance.

"It's sunrise now. We'll be transforming any second."

Light encircled Jack and Yusei and they were in their dragon forms once again. Kalin looked up and them and smirked.

"They weren't kidding, were they? I'd be scared if I was them."

The dragons could sense that he didn't seem at all surprised. Sure, there were others besides the Five Dragons who had human and non-human transformations, but they had been dormant for two hundred years. Then again, Yuki found the book about them in the village library before…

"We're going to have to travel on foot. We'll be easily spotted in the sky." Red Dragon Archfiend insisted. Stardust Dragon nodded and the dragons began walking away. Junk Synchron pulled Leo along to catch up.

Kalin mounted his horse and held his hand out to Yuki, who was now carrying the bags. He smiled at her coquettishly.

"Care for a ride?"

Yuki's face turned bright red.

"Well…maybe…"

Before she could finish speaking, he had set her atop his horse behind him. She shrugged her shoulders. It appeared Jack wasn't the only ladies man in the group anymore. At least he was more subtle than Jack.

Red Dragon Archfiend huffed when he saw Kalin take Yuki on his horse. Stardust Dragon had a thought in his head. He offered his claw to Leo and helped him up onto his shoulders.

"We shouldn't have to worry about slowing down now."

When nobody was paying close attention, Kalin closed his eyes. Except for Jack, nobody had any real suspicious thoughts about him. He had joined the group faster than he had hoped. Then again, their dire need to escape the village may have been more important to them than examining their new companion.

Still, he would have to be careful. Melding into the group and gaining their trust would be another matter entirely. He had to sell the part of "Kalin", and avoid giving away that he was far from trustworthy. "Kiryu" would have to hide in the background until the time came to strike.

**To Be Continued…Thanks for the Reviews…they are always appreciated.**


	9. The Mouse Trap

**Please enjoy the next installment!**

All was going in sync with his plan, Kiryu thought. He didn't expect as friendly a reception as he had gotten. He simply used the guard that was harassing the little boy earlier as an opportunity to officially slip into his disguise. Kiryu felt disgusted by having to make up a name on the spot when they asked for it. But, it was necessary and he didn't really mind the one he made up. After all, it was only temporary.

Yuki and the others had been traveling for half the day now. But, their destination was still very far away.

"So, where are we going again?" Leo asked.

"The United Spirit Empire, the largest of all the nations," Stardust Dragon explained, "There is a dragon that rests there. Back in our day she was considered the strongest of the Five Dragons."

"It was impressive, considering she was just a child. Being the Empress and having such great power…was quite a responsibility."

Leo found himself become curious. He leaned slightly as he sat upon Stardust Dragon's shoulder.

"It sounds like she was pretty cool though." He replied.

"Yes. She was a sweet girl."

"A hard head and a soft heart," Said Red Dragon Archfiend. Leo rolled his eyes. He wanted to hear more about her great abilities as a Dragon.

"Did she ever fight any Duel Spirits? I mean the evil ones…"

"Boy, did she ever! Luna could more than hold her own in a fight…"

Suddenly, Leo felt his mind go blank and fill up with the name.

"Luna…"

"Leo, is something wrong?" Stardust Dragon could see his eyes stirring in a dreamy glaze. Then, Leo blinked suddenly.

"What? No, I'm fine!"

Junk Synchron felt a sudden tug on his scarf as he was shot out of the air by an arrow. He found himself stuck to a tree as more arrows came upon the group.

"It's an ambush!" Kalin jumped off the horse and pulled Sidney with him. He drew his Scythe. Stardust Dragon put Leo down and crouched to the ground, shielding him with his left wing.

Red Dragon Archfiend roared as flames began igniting in his mouth. He let loose a cascade of fire on the next wave of arrows, which were quickly incinerated.

"Well, this is the lousiest ambush I've even seen!" He taunted the faceless enemy. They appeared out of the bushes. Stardust Dragon recognized them as soldiers from Neo Dominoss.

"Under the order of Emperor Goodwin! Halt!" A soldier demanded. Red Dragon Archfiend picked him up and glared at him.

"Why should we? You know I could just burn you to a crisp and eat you for a midafternoon snack."

Yuki felt her stomach curl.

"We've come to aid our fellow soldier's return to the city with a prisoner from Northwind Village upon their capture. But it seems that prisoner is in your care. We must ask that you turn yourselves and the prisoner over…"

"Fat chance." He threw the soldier down.

A scrap of paper was left in his claw. Upon it was a military request notice with Yuki Shiro's name and description, and instruction on how to deal with the Dragons. Whoever it was assumed that wouldn't want harm to come to Yuki Shiro.

Even though it was true, Red Dragon Archfiend would not admit it to his enemies.

Stardust Dragon winced.

"Goodwin…I know that's the name of…my father's advisor…"

"So, the Emperor knows we're no small threat. We could have taken out your army back at the village…but my friends here believe in minimal bloodshed."

Suddenly, something came from behind Yuki and Kalin and snatched Yuki.

"Hey!" Kalin shouted.

A solider was now holding her hostage before them. She tried to bite into his arm, but he was well-armored. This soldier resembled the others save for a black cape.

"Thanks to my Shadow Walk spell, I came up right behind you and you couldn't even hear me coming!"

Red Dragon Archfiend was ready to spit fireballs.

"If you attack me and my men, I'll kill her without any remorse. Without her, you don't have any chance of standing against the Empire!"

Leo whimpered.

"Wait!" Kalin jumped out from in front of his horse, returning his Scythe to its sheath. He held up his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"You'll have to take me too."

The soldiers grew perplexed. Then, the caped soldier cocked his head.

"Yeah? Who do you think you are, you filthy bandit?"

Kalin and the caped soldier stared indignantly at each other.

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case…I'll have you arrested and taken into custody as well…for aiding a fugitive."

He let two of the guards cross his hands behind his back.

"Kalin, what are you doing?" Stardust Dragon growled.

Kalin winked. Leo peaked out from under Stardust Dragon's wing. They had no choice but to watch the two of them being taken away. In the meantime, Junk Synchron managed to wriggle free from his confines and pulled his mangled scarf out of the arrows.

"Oh no! What are we going to do, Master? Without Yuki, we can't awaken the others!" He floated around anxiously.

"What's more important is that she's a part of our group now. It's our duty to go and rescue her. But, how can we do so without endangering her or Kalin?"

Kalin's horse trotted up alongside Leo and bowed its head. Leo held out the palm of his hand, and the horse allowed him to stroke its head.

"Did you see Kalin wink? I think he wanted to be captured because he can get her out." Leo noted.

"He is a Rogue, after all." Junk Synchron looked up to his master. Stardust Dragon then got an idea.

"Junk Synchron, I want you to follow them and if they should get out I want you to lead them back to us, ok? We won't be too far behind."

"Yes sir!" The little machine bounced away in the direction the soldiers were heading. Leo sighed. He'd have to stay with the Dragons for now.

"Are you sure we can trust Kalin? What if he's been really working for the soldiers all along and he was leading us right into that ambush?" Red Dragon Archfiend questioned him.

"That's why I'm sending Junk Synchron to spy on the group. Maybe we'll learn if Kalin is genuine about helping us or not."

Leo kicked a rock.

"What are WE going to do?"

"We'll follow, but we'll have to stay at a safe distance. We don't want the soldiers to think we're mounting a rescue mission."

…

Meanwhile, the soldiers lead Kalin and Yuki into their camp, which was not that far from Northwind Village. Some of the soldiers who had been in the village earlier had come to the camp, with Lazar leading them.

He brushed his burgundy sleeve when he saw Yuki and Kalin walked in, their hands cuffed. Kaira walked up behind Lazar and found it hard to look. Her family was nearby conversing with an officer in the ranks.

"Well, I didn't expect that ambush to work. I thought you might try to escape, Miss Shiro." Lazar chuckled. Kaira saw Kalin trying to look defeated and knew all to well that he was faking it. Especially since she knew about what was really going on. But, belonging to a family that had overtly supported the Empire kept her from saying a word. She could not afford to lose her safety now. Not yet. But it made her disgusted to see one of her villagers shackled.

Smoke from campfire wafted into the air and filled it with somber clouds of burnt bits. The afternoon sun was settling behind the trees. The ground under everyone's feet was dusty and the grass was few and far between.

"Oh, and this is Kalin Kessler? You must be that little thief that was spying on my meeting earlier? I tried not to say anything, since I like to give my enemies a false sense of smug satisfaction."

The caped soldier stood nearby after having told him everything.

Lazar then asked Kaira to go join her family. The real reason for this is that he didn't want her to hear what was said. He admired her compassion for her people, but she was too kind for her own good. He could not allow her to feel pity for Yuki. Lazar didn't know that he could not prevent that by just sending her away.

She tried to keep as close as possible.

"What are you going to do to us?" Kalin hissed.

"Yuki's fate is up to Emperor Goodwin. As for you, I think it's in my power to decide your fate. You were aiding this fugitive…I think Imprisonment is fit."

Kalin smirked.

"But, I think it would be fun to have one of Yuki's companions see her destiny passed down to her, so you'll be joining us in Neo Dominoss."

Two soldiers came and took them away. They were thrown into an empty tent together with a pair of guards standing watch outside.

Kalin immediately started searching the ground for something to pick the lock.

"You let yourself get taken on purpose? I…well…"

"It's not like they can take on two huge dragons and expect to arrest them. They wouldn't arrest a little kid, either. At least not for that. The whole empire would be in an uproar." He told her.

"But, that doesn't answer my question."

"If I went with you, then it would be easier to find a way to bust you out. Working on the inside is my specialty." Kalin replied. It was probably one of the few truthful statements about himself he had told her.

Yuki pulled on the cuffs binding her hands.

"My parents would have fits if they knew what was happening to me right now."

Kalin laughed.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"Well, they're my parents, obviously. But, they're missionaries, too."

"So, you're a preacher's daughter, then?" Kalin asked. Yuki nodded. Kalin blinked as if he was surprised.

"The funny coincidence was that I was the son of a bishop before I came here."

Yuki found it hard to believe. But, Kalin, in his real life as Kiryu, was indeed the son of a bishop. The Archbishop who had been the ruler of Enforcia before he took the throne. He wouldn't tell her that much, though. That was apart of the identity he was trying to keep a secret.

"A bishop? Like the ones in Enforcia? That explains how you had all those supplies when you tagged along with us."

"Yeah…something like that. But, I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just say there were issues with me and my family."

Yuki sighed.

"Is that why you left?"

Kalin answered yes. He realized he could use this connection to his advantage. It gave him a clearer picture of Yuki in the context of her society. Still, he would need to see if she had any untapped magical power. He had to figure out her flaws and weaknesses. That was his goal.

It felt strange that he and Yuki both had ties to the religious sector of society. Yet there still lay a line that distinguished him from her. In most countries, including Satellios, the religious class was a separate class with equivalent rank of whatever the middle or upper middle class of the society was. In Enforcia, the religious class was not just in line with the aristocracy, it WAS the aristocracy. In his world, to be in the church was to have power above the laypeople.

"So…are you from Enforcia? That's pretty far away from Satellios."

Kalin hesitated. But, he admitted he was from there. He promised then and there that he would make up anything else if it was necessary.

As his eyes searched back and forth, he found a piece of a thin metal rod on the ground. He showed it to Yuki.

"When nightfall comes, I'll unlock us both and we'll try to sneak out."

Yuki nodded. She felt bad that she couldn't help. Her Alchemist's Fire had been taken from her when they were captured. She had no way of protecting herself. When they got out of this, she wanted to learn more magic and possibly take up the use of a weapon. At least then she could defend herself when she didn't have the help of Yusei, Jack, or Kalin.

In the meantime, the two dragons stood outside the camp, watching from a safe distance. They awaited nighttime when they would turn back into humans. Junk Synchron had gone ahead and was scouting things out.

Leo sat with them, somewhat bored.

"It's been three hours. When's the sun going to set?"

"Soon Leo. Please be patient." Stardust Dragon reassured him. Red Dragon Archfiend found himself pacing back and forth, also impatient. He wasn't to sure about Yuki being alone with Kalin in the camp. But, if he was working for them, Junk Synchron would tell them soon enough.

Just then, a thought occurred to Leo.

"So, is there any special reason why we're going to release Luna first?" Leo asked. Stardust Dragon ruffled his wings.

"It's true she is the most powerful, but the real reason we're going after her first is that we think she can break this curse that prevents us from transforming at will. Also, we might remember what's going on."

"Oh." Leo replied. Somehow, he had the feeling that there was another reason. The name Luna stuck in his mind. It was as if he remembered the name from somewhere. Could it somehow be connected to his birth family? It was farfetched, but it was worth thinking about.

"I wish I could be of more help. I mean…Yuki and I aren't really good at magic or anything…"

"We can teach you a few things. But, it might be best if we can get our hands on a spell book you could use. …"

Just then, Junk Synchron came flying back and saluted.

"I've come to tell you the status of the situation, Master."

"Go ahead," Stardust Dragon urged him.

"They're planning to head out tomorrow with them. From what I've heard, they've been bound in the same tent together. It's a lucky break for us if Kalin is really a Rogue as he told us."

"A little too lucky if you ask me…" Red Dragon Archfiend muttered.

The horse beat its hooves on the ground and whimpered for its master to return. Leo stroked the horse to calm it. Stardust Dragon looked up at the sky.

"I feel bad about pulling Yuki into this…at least in the sense that I wish she weren't in so much danger because of all of this."

"Well, that's the price she's pays for being the only one that could awaken us from our slumber." Red Dragon Archfiend grumbled.

"Jack! She didn't have a choice! She was born to do this."

"So what? She could have refused. She could have never gone down into the hollow and accidentally tripped and woken me up."

"The point is…I think we should teach her and Leo some of our magic. But…"

"I have no argument there…but what's the 'but' for?"

"I…" Stardust Dragon wasn't sure what to say. Red Dragon Archfiend turned away from him.

"You're so hopeless. Just stop moping about it. We're going to rescue her tonight, aren't we? Well, then stop your whining and get ready!"

Stardust Dragon saw the sun beginning its descent. Night was closer now. Jack was right. He couldn't just sit around and worry.

**To be continued. Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming.**


	10. The Breakout

**And now, it's time for the next installment!**

As night descended on the forest, Jack and Yusei became human once again. Stars began appearing in the sky and the scent of violets and other wildflowers wafted up into the air. Leo heard the hoot of an owl echoing within the trees.

He was about to follow behind when Jack lightly pushed him away.

"You need to stay here with Junk Synchron. We don't want you getting captured by the soldiers and used as a bargaining chip."

Leo stomped his foot against the softened ground.

"Aw, come on! I'm a part of this group!"

"I'm afraid he's right. Remember that you can't fight for yourself yet." Junk Synchron floated over beside him. Leo sighed regretfully.

"Right." He muttered, digging his foot into the dirt. He slumped down on a nearby rock. Yusei stopped a moment and went over to him. He held out his hand in a gesture to try and comfort him.

"We'll be back soon, Leo. I promise."

Leo sighed.

"Ok."

"Don't worry Master! I will take care of Leo!" Junk Synchron saluted Yusei before he and Jack slinked away into the bushes. A swish of melted snow splashed onto Leo's head.

"Hey!"

"It's just water, Leo. The snow returns to water in the spring!"

"I know that…"

"Sorry, Leo. I was hoping you would feel better if I told you that." Junk Synchron stopped floating and plunked when he hit the ground. Leo realized Junk Syncron was just trying to help and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright, I'll live."

Kalin's horse stood nearby as if waiting for the return of its rider. It circled around Leo and Junk Synchron, creating a pattern off hoof-prints in the ground.

…

In the meantime, Kalin and Yuki were still bound inside one of the tents. There was no light inside, save for a flickering that could be seen at the entrance, outlining the silhouettes of the two guards.

But the lack of light was not a problem for Kalin. Even without using any of his magic. He managed to push his fingers into his back pocket and pull out a key-like instrument made of wires wrapped in steel.

Before Yuki could tell what was going on or what Kalin was doing, he dexterously slipped the device into the lock of his handcuffs and freed himself. His cuffs quietly clinked when they fell.

"You still have a lock-pick on you?"

"Of course I do, and I made it myself," explained Kalin in a hushed tone, "I designed it to look like a mangled bunch of metal wires so the guards wouldn't take it from me if I ever found myself…er…in a tight spot.

…And the best part is that it works like a charm."

"What's even more impressive is you can be so slick when it's so dark." Yuki commented as he rested her hands on his knee and unlocked her own set of cuffs.

"It's all apart of the job description, trust me. Honestly, I'm looking forward to see what other kinds of trouble we'll get into..."

Because it was dark she couldn't see him smirk. But he could see as plain as day that she was trying not to laugh. Once he finished he took the handcuffs away and tossed them aside.

"Do I amuse you somehow?"

"You just seem so relaxed. Then again, I suppose being in dangerous spots like this is a matter of course for you."

Yuki would have said more, but Kalin put his hand gently over her mouth. He then pulled his hand away and motioned for her to follow him.

He cupped his hand over his ear at the back of the tent, listening for anything that might be just outside. There were faint voices of soldiers and footsteps. A crackling sound was off a ways to the right, probably a campfire. He could also hear the fleeting sound of crickets.

"Hold on." He whispered. As the sound of the soldier's footsteps faded away, he carefully tried to lift up the thick hide that made up the back wall of the tent.

It easily moved upwards. From there, he determined that aside from the top of the structure, the tent was simply the body made of metal rods and the covering made from hide. It made sense, since the soldiers were heading out tomorrow.

Kalin looked around, and off to one side was the forest. It was an easy escape route. Perhaps it was too easy, he thought. At least he left his weapons with Onyx before handing himself over.

He didn't need them. But, he then remembered that he couldn't use any of his magic except that which was imbued in his weapons. The use of his necromantic abilities could give him away to the others, if not to Yuki.

"Come on, we can sneak out now while there's nobody around to see us!"

Yuki scurried out behind him and he let the hide wall of the tent fall back into place. As they were about to run into the trees, an unfriendly voice greeted them.

"Going somewhere, you two?"

The caped soldier from before had his hand held out; a dark purple charge flickered from his fingertips threateningly.

"The other guards don't even need to be bothered as long as I'm around."

"You're a Spell Soldier, if I'm not mistaken. You won't be able to surprise me with your Shadow Walk ability like you did back in the forest." Kalin taunted him.

"It may not surprise you, but I can still use it to take back the girl! After all, she's the one we're really after. If you hand her over, I'll let you escape without a word."

No. His mission would be compromised. Either this Soldier was a good pretender or he was a complete idiot and didn't know who he was. Either way, his answer was the same.

"Sorry, but I intend to take this one with me."

If he couldn't use his magic, how could he fight without his weapons? He had no choice then but to grab Yuki by the hand and run for it. Yuki was eagerly keeping up with the threat of being captured pushing her forward.

"You two have no sense if you think you can outrun me!"

As they ran through the trees, the soldier suddenly reappeared in front of them. He grinned and curved his fingers, manipulating the energy in his hand. Kalin turned to the left and pulled Yuki along, only to find himself confronting the soldier again.

"No matter where you turn, I'll be right there. I suggest you turn around and head back to the camp. Or do you still think you can escape?"

Kalin snickered.

"If I had my Scythe with me I'd cut you in half!"

Yuki saw a faint shadow behind the soldier. There was a whistling sound and the faint odor of something burning. An arrow shot through the trees and hit the soldier in the back. Yet, it disappeared and caused his cape to set on fire rather than piercing him.

He shouted and fell to the ground, rolling around to try and quell the flames. He heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps. When he looked up, he was met with a foot to his chest.

The assailant removed his hood and leered at the Spell Soldier with disgust.

"Jack!" Yuki exclaimed. Jack didn't take his eyes away.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Yusei came dashing from behind Jack. Kalin grinned snidely as he still held Yuki's hand.

"I'm ok, Yusei!" She replied to him. Yusei looked her up and down just to make sure. In the meantime, Jack still had the Spell Soldier pinned down.

The soldier let out a loud guffaw, but quickly quieted down when Jack applied more weight. He gasped for air.

"Spare me…" He pleaded.

"Why should I?" Jack snarled. He applied even more pressure.

"Please," the soldier coughed, "I'll let you all go free if you spare my life and let me go…"

Jack released him, but didn't avert his gaze.

"You're pathetic," Jack huffed, "You can master things like Shadow Walk and surprise your enemies. But, when you're the recipient of a sneak attack, you can't defend yourself. You don't even know a spell that could've doused those flames, do you!"

The soldier leapt to his feet and scurried away, seemingly intimidated. But, just as Jack turned his back, the soldier turned around and unleashed a wave of negative energy at him. Jack quickly uttered and word and conjured and invisible shield that reflected away from him into the sky.

He retaliated with a spell of his own and conjured another arrow of fire that he shot at the soldier. He managed to dodge this time as he fled. The arrow landed near a tree and caused it to start on fire. Yusei saw the flames and reacted quickly by reciting the spell that liquefied the water in the air and put out the fire.

Smoke drifted up from the spot. Kalin waved his hand in front of his face.

"Watch where you aim!" He hissed. Jack clenched his fist.

"We rescued you, didn't we? A little gratitude would be nice."

Yuki pulled off some grass and leaves that had stuck to her. Yusei saw a stray blade and brushed it away from her shoulder. Yuki looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me."

Yusei returned a smile.

"The important thing is that you and Kalin are alright."

Yuki turned to Jack, who had his arms crossed.

"You too, Jack."

He tilted his head up, his gaze turned towards the sky.

"It was nothing. We have to protect you if we're going to awaken the other Dragons… Besides…"

Kalin raised an eyebrow.

"…Ah, never mind," He shrugged it off, "We'd better go."

Yuki sighed. As they turned to head back, Jack walked up alongside of her. Kalin walked behind them, and Yusei lead the way.

Yuki could hear the faint chirping of crickets. She gazed at Jack thoughtfully. What was he going to say to her earlier that he decided to keep to himself? When Jack caught her gaze she impulsively looked away.

"What?"

Yuki shook her head and assured him it was nothing. Yusei turned his head for a second to look at the two of them. His expression was blank, but deep down, he was grateful. Nobody had gotten hurt yet. However, he knew it wouldn't stay that way.

…

Lazar rubbed his eyes as he reluctantly emerged from his tent having heard a soldier yelling for him.

"This had better be important. I was trying to get some sleep!"

The Spell Soldier was kneeling at his feet with his cape tattered and with a defeated expression on his face. Lazar sighed.

"Well, it certainly looks like you've been busy."

"Lazar, sir! They escaped! And one of they're friends threatened to kill me!" He reported. Lazar smelt smoldering metal and shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised? I guess that's why Goodwin asked Kiryu to act as an infiltrator for him. Then again, it's not like you have the proper training. We initially thought this would be a smooth operation and only needed a few of our more highly skilled soldiers in order to capture Yuki Shiro…until Goodwin learned that they had already awakened not only Red Dragon Archfiend… but also Stardust Dragon." He mused to himself.

"What …should… w-we do sir?" The soldier asked hesitantly.

Lazar thought for a moment.

"I want you to take the others back to Neo Dominoss. None of them would be a match for the dragons, especially now that there's two of them.

As for anything else, I will consult Goodwin myself. Go to your quarters and rest." Lazar returned to his tent, and the defeated soldier slunk away to his own tent to rest for the night.

In the meantime, Lazar grabbed a small crystal ball from inside the pocket of his jacket. He waved his hand over it and it glowed. After a minute or two, Emperor Goodwin's face appeared within the crystal ball.

"Why are you calling this late, Lazar?"

"Your Excellency… We were able to capture the girl, but she managed to escape thanks to the help of the dragons, as you predicted…"

"I see. What do you want?"

"I'm sending back the troops. Such a rabble can't even touch their power. But, I was wondering if anything further should be done on my part or if you're leaving this all up to Lord Kyosuke."

Goodwin pondered this a moment.

"The Archbishop is our greatest resource at the moment. However, I would like you to travel to Citlec and inform the viceroy of the United Spirit Empire that they will be searching for the resting place of Ancient Fairy Dragon.

I want that place secure, understand?"

"Yes! But…how do you know that's who they'll be searching for? I would have thought they'd go to Diadelos or Gardenia first."

Goodwin closed his eyes.

"You weren't alive back then, so I don't expect you to understand, Lazar. But, Empress Luna… was the last to fall victim to the curse… her powers as an abjurer were unparalleled. Her magic is more than capable of breaking the curse on the currently awakened dragons, even with her impaired by that very curse."

Lazar winced.

"Doesn't that just affect their ability to transform and the ability to tell others their human name? That wouldn't matter whether it was dispelled or not, they would still be at a disadvantage. But… I thought the point of the curse was to keep them sealed away…"

"Lazar, I sealed them away because I couldn't kill them!"

Lazar fell silent. He bowed his head.

"It doesn't change anything. I have given my orders. I wish to be left alone."

Lazar bid him farewell and put the crystal ball aside. Still, what did he mean when he said he couldn't kill them?

…

Yuki and the others had moved for a couple of hours before settling down for the night. Everyone had gone to sleep, including her.

Yet Kiryu was still awake.

He sat up from the spot he'd picked out and looked around. Junk Synchron was a mechanical creature and did not require sleep. But, he had been sent out to be a lookout and alert them if the soldiers were following them.

Leo was asleep nearby, his head perched against a rock.

Kiryu snickered when he saw Jack and Yusei had taken a spot on either side of Yuki after she had fallen asleep.

He toyed with the amulet around his neck as he mused to himself.

After two centuries, Yusei and Jack were not much different. Back then, he had paled around with them and Crow, the son of the Prime Minister of Diadelos and also one of the five dragons.

They were still all suckers for girls, each in their own way. It had been true for him too, in the past. That was before everything changed. That was before they betrayed him, he thought. It all changed when Yusei stabbed him in the back and tried to take what he had worked for all of his life.

The crown of his country.

After years of study and walking among his people, and time and again trying to prove he deserved to take his father's place when he either died or abdicated. He was Archbishop Kyosuke's only son…his only child, in fact. Even so, the high bishops still saw him as nothing more than a child of sin and an insult to the church. Those in power at the time would never accept an illegitimate son as the next Archbishop.

They already paid for their treason with their lives. They spent the rest of them imprisoned beneath the capital city of Cloudwater. He tortured them by giving them just barely enough food and water to live, keeping them in complete darkness and silence for the rest of their days.

But Yusei didn't deserve even that luxury in his mind. He deserved to die.

**To be continued. See you next time, and thanks for your reviews!**


	11. Shadows in the Night

**A new chapter is here! Enjoy!**

Three days of traveling went by since Yuki and Kalin had escaped from their imprisonment. The United Spirit Empire was closer now.

They had switched to traveling by night, as the dragons would be less conspicuous in their human forms.

The moon was high in the sky as the group walked down a trail just off of the main road. Leo yawned, not at all used to staying up at night.

"How much longer?" He asked.

Jack was slightly irritated with Leo.

"You need to be patient. We've been traveling on foot to avoid drawing attention to ourselves…except for Kalin…who's been sitting atop his horse the whole time…"

"Hey, I've been slowing down for you two!" Kalin protested. Yuki had been riding with Kalin much of the way, but had been walking with the others that night.

"Do we really need to argue about something this trivial?"

Yusei opened his mouth to speak, but heard a noise behind them and turn around to look. A hooded figure carrying a lantern approached them cautiously.

"You young folks heading to Fairland for the Vernal Festival?" Came a high-pitched, elderly voice. The figure pulled his hood away to reveal the face of a bald man, whose tanned face was thin, wrinkled, and bony with age, with milky blue eyes and dark bushy brows.

Nobody knew exactly how to respond. The old man started giggling.

"Oh, don't mind me. A few travelers from Satellios that have gone off the main path stop and ask for directions around this time of year. I got so used to it that I stand out here and watch."

"Well, the truth is…we were just traveling to the United Spirit Empire…" Leo hesitated. The old man smiled at him.

"Well, if you are, you must stop in Fairland! It's a town just a day's journey from the border…It's about another three days from here though, I'm afraid…it's not any easier taking the main road…Anyways… They'll be celebrating the Vernal Festival soon in honor of the Spring Equinox…"

Yusei and Jack looked at each other for a moment.

"Did you say the Spring Equinox?"

"Yes! The folks there celebrate the coming of spring every year by giving thanks before their sacred relic, the Fairy Dragon Stone."

It seemed too convenient that they would just be handed this information.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"Oh…I'm sorry," He hesitated, "Most people don't care to know. My name is Winslow," The man bowed in his forest-green cloak, "I used to be the Head Ranger in this part of Whisper Woods. But, I'm afraid I'm… retired …now."

"A Ranger, huh?" Jack questioned.

"Well, you probably already have seem that Whisper Woods is a vast forest that goes on for miles in the northern part of the country. Even before the beginning of the Twelve-Fold Empire, caretakers known as Rangers were assigned to patrol various parts of the forest," Winslow explained.

"I knew that…That's one thing that's stayed the same, I guess," Jack muttered.

"Hey, Mister, have you ever been to the Vernal Festival?" Leo asked.

The old man averted his gaze.

"Once. But, my circumstances were different back then. I am too old for travel and I'd prefer to stay out of the public eye…I deeply appreciate my privacy."

He suddenly turned his gaze back.

"If you wish to be there soon, it's probably best if you head onward."

"Thank you," Yusei bowed his head, "Please take care of yourself, Winslow."

As the group went of their way, Yusei and Jack walked closer to each other, speaking in hushed voices.

"Something seemed odd about Winslow. He went out of his way to tell us about that Spring Festival with great enthusiasm…but he seemed nervous. Do you think he was a spy for this Emperor Goodwin? Was he trying to lead us into a trap?"

"No, Jack. Something in my gut says he was honest. It was when we started asking him personal questions. Like about whom he was. It was as if he was uneasy about revealing that to us.

You could be right…but I think he just might be on our side…"

…

Winslow plodded along through the brush and the trees with his lantern held out in front of him. The wisp of the wind and the hoot of an owl whirring past his ears made him shutter ever so slightly.

"I wonder if I should have told those people my name…" He whispered with a hint of regret. He shook his head.

"No, from the way they acted, it was of no significance to them."

His laugh was slight and hoarse.

He came upon the small, dusty cabin that he called his home. As he stuck the lantern-holder into the ground, he called for his sole companion.

"Ginsei?"

He heard nothing. He called again.

"Ginsei? Come on…Come to Grandpa."

A weasel wearing a red, tangled bow around its neck scurried out to meet him, its creamy white and brown coat glistening under the light from the lantern.

Its ears twitched as it looked up at Winslow with beady black eyes.

"Good girl…" He reassured the creature. The weasel followed him as he turned the knob to open the door. Inside it was dark and quiet. As soon as he pulled out a match and proceeded to light a nearby lamp, he was greeted by an unfamiliar voice.

"So, you must be Winslow Aokei."

After her lit the lamp, he swerved around to find an odd man in black robes with gold trim sitting at his table, idly handling a crystal ball. His eyes seemed underneath his dark sagging cap. He looked at Winslow with a sly grin.

Ginsei made a sort of hissing sound as she back up in front of Winslow.

"Who are you that you think you can just barge into my home?"

The stranger put away his Crystal Ball.

"How rude of me," He chuckled, "I didn't introduce myself. My name is Professor Frank."

"Frank who? Why are you here?"

"My surname is of little use to you. As for my reason for being here tonight…I'll tell you this much. I was sent to tail a group of fugitives heading to the United Spirit Empire…A girl traveling with three men, a boy, and a Synchron Construct.

…You haven't met such a group, have you?"

Winslow sneered.

"I just give directions to travelers heading down this way during the spring and I keep to myself here in the woods the rest of the year. I'm sure I will be of no help to you." He replied.

"Is that so?" Mused the 'Professor', "I was told you used to be the Head Ranger in this part of the woods many years ago. Your memory couldn't have deteriorated that much…"

Winslow held his ground.

"I'm an old man now. My memory is not what it used to be…"

Professor Frank smirked. The Weasel growled at him.

"Is that so?" He clenched his fist and murmured an incantation. Winslow felt his muscles tighten involuntarily. He found himself unable to move, and when he tried to do so, it caused him excruciating pain.

"You know what? I don't think I believe you." The Professor remained placid as he raised his hand.

He tightened his fist. Winslow howled in agony. His weasel squealed with dismay as it turned on Professor Frank in order to defend its master.

The Professor smack away with his hand and an invisible force pushed the weasel to the ground and prevented it from getting up. It squirmed in futile desperation.

"You monster…I've raised Ginsei and her parents and grandparents before her as my animal guides…And you would hurt an innocent creature of the forest just to torture me?

…Wasteful and cruel…"

Professor Frank sneered.

"I do what I believe is necessary to complete my assigned tasks.

Even when I was inactive and living in Northwind as a librarian, I was only kind and helpful in order to maintain my guise and not rouse undue suspicion.

I do what Goodwin tells me and I will take the means I see fit to accomplish my mission. In the end, it is all to my benefit."

He intensified the pain by tightening his fist.

"…Now, are you going to be honest with me? Or do I need to take things a step further?" His smile grew demonic.

Winslow took a deep breath.

"Tell me something first…why is the Emperor so interested in these people? Or is that classified information?"

Frank gazed out the window in a foggy, dream-like state.

"I'm not surprised you are unaware. Until now we've been trying to keep the whole thing under wraps and confined to Satellios. But now that won't be possible…and word will get out soon enough…And we'll have others on their guard as well."

"You're not answering my question." Winslow's voice became strained under the intensity of his pain. The Professor looked back to him.

"Two of those men happen to be two of the Five Dragons, and the Girl is the one who awakened them. Part of my duty is to assist in their capture so they cannot awaken the others and put an end to the Emperor's eternal reign over this entire world."

He released the Weasel, who gazed at its master with a frightened look.

"Run away…Ginsei."

It scurried out the door.

"Well, I spared the life of your pet. Now, will you answer MY Question? Did you meet them? Did you tell them to go to Fairland for the festival?"

Winslow huffed.

"If what you say is true…I won't tell you a thing…From the nature of your questions, I can sense you already know. Then why torture me for information you already posses?"

Professor Frank let a slight laugh slip from between his lips.

"Let's just say I don't like to pass up interrogations..."

He opened his fists, and Winslow fell to the floor, coughing up droplets of blood.

The Professor stood over him and smiled.

"Oh don't worry, you're not going to die. As much as I'd love to kill you, I haven't the time. I must follow my quarry to their destination…"

As he left, he looked back inside.

"However, should we meet again…Please hope that I will send death upon you with swift flight."

…

Lazar stood at the gate of the royal palace in Citlec, awaiting the arrival of Goodwin's viceroy for the United Spirit Empire. He gazed up at it with a small sense of admiration. Despite being in the largest country in the world, it wasn't nearly as vast or grand compared to those of other nations.

It had a simple design made of brick, with four large, ascending towers in each corner to represents the four directions, each with the simple relief of an animal. The North Tower depicted a wolf, the south a lion, the east a horse, and to the west a bat.

Above the gateway a banner hung with the crest of the Empire: The Condor.

"It's rather simple, but it's certainly fit for an Emperor or Empress." Lazar mused.

"The earliest royal architects worked with the wishes of the royal family in mind. It was meant to show their power and grace while showing humility and responsibility- spending less lavishly on themselves in order to have more for things to assist and bolster their populous nation."

Lazar turned his head to see a knight in gold armor approach him on horseback. His helmet had a red feather attached, and he carried a set of bow and arrows and a sword, the quiver and the sheath bearing a coat of arms.

The knight was a strongly-built man nearing middle age, with a mustache, and hair that was rapidly graying. His light blue eyes were unwavering. Yet, he carried an aura stiffness and rigidity about him with an undertone of uneasiness.

"Gill Randsborg De Launcebeaux…"

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Mr. Jeagar. I was out for a hunt when I received word that you were coming. I know I shouldn't treat the Emperor's assistant…"

"Please, you need not go on. Did you messenger tell you what I wished to discuss with you, Sir Launcebeaux?"

The knight nodded solemnly.

"Indeed. The prophecy of the five dragons is unfolding and they seek to awaken the Child Empress from her slumber.

I've already ordered troops to be sent to Fairland to guard her place of rest."

Lazar chuckled.

"I see…I guess I didn't need to stop by and tell you what should be done, then…"

"No, my lord. I come from a long line of nobles on both sides of my family… and I abide both of the names of my ancestors with pride.

My family has kept the title of viceroy in this land since Empress Luna was sealed away and Goodwin came to power. I will not allow it to be threatened so easily."

Lazar looked out at the quiet city.

"Good. I have also asked a spy to tail them as added insurance…Professor Frank." Lazar added.

"The stealth-scholar? I thought he was an assassin who practiced in Dark Magic!"

"He is the same."

"But my lord, I heard a rumor that the Archbishop of Enforcia was sent as an inside man…and I know he boasts considerable power as an Immortal…"

Just then Lazar glared at him accusingly.

"Speak no more of it. We cannot allow anyone to know. Word might spread and he might be uncovered before he can complete his task, you fool!"

There was silence for a moment.

"Just don't let the information go where it can do any damage to our plans, understand?" Lazar scolded him.

"Yes, my lord."

He looked down at Lazar apologetically.

"Will you need food and lodging for this evening, my lord?"

Lazar started to walk away, and his spirits sank. Then, he turned around and nodded at Sir Launcebeaux.

"That would be fine."

…

Sunlight was beginning to make its way through the gaps in the trees. Everyone was asleep except for Yuki. She slipped away from the rest of the group to a nearby pond. Pooling water in her hands, she splashed it on her face and dried herself with a spare cloth.

"I hope we'll stop by a town soon," She muttered. A bath was needed as soon as she could get the chance. But then she wondered if it would be too dangerous. They would turn back into dragons and everyone would know, she thought.

She snuck back in and went to rest near Jack and Yusei. A sigh of relief came from her, not having awoken anyone. Or so she had assumed.

Yusei sat up and looked to see Yuki lying down with her eyes closed. He did not stop to think whether she was really asleep or not.

He smiled at her, although he wasn't quite sure why.

Something started to sink into him. Jack was farther ahead in his suspicions, but he was starting to understand why. How was it that word went to this Emperor Goodwin in such short order? Only magic could explain it. Either he was scrying… or someone else was watching…perhaps a spy.

Perhaps they had stayed in the village, or perhaps they were being followed. He looked around and saw nobody.

Still, Jack was beginning to make more sense. Perhaps he was being a little overly suspicious, but maybe he needed a little more it, Yusei thought.

**To be continued. See you all next time! And thanks for the reviews so far, keep them coming!**


	12. The Crossing

**And now, the next installment!**

_"Your grace! You can't be serious about this decision, can you? This goes against hundreds of years of church conduct!"_

_ The Archbishop smiled serenely at the young boy holding his hand as if to ignore the words being said to him. His long russet hair reached down slightly below his waist, a common hairstyle for the Archbishop of Enforcia to distinguish himself from the Cardinals and other high ranking men. His tapering ivory robes were trimmed with curling gold fabric and he wore the platinum band of sapphires and blue topaz as those who had come before him. _

_ His son, the little boy grasping his hand, had seen little of his father until now, at the age of four. He was unsure with all the disapproving faces cast down on him, but the gentle grip of his father assured him he had nothing to fear. _

_ "How can you be sure he is your son? His hair is the color of fresh snow and he much more resembles his mother!"_

_ "There is no mistake but your own, Cardinal," He replied coolly, "If you looked closer at him, there would be no doubt that Kiryu is my son…_

_ I will not deny the fact that his mother is Chihiro. But, I can say without any hesitation that I loved her against the wishes of all of you. You know this because she lived in this palace from that day until her unexpected passing."_

_ He picked up his son in his arms._

_ "Can't you see his golden eyes? His pale skin? You know these to be traits of mine."_

_ "Sire! A bastard as the Archbishop of Enforcia? Even if he is indeed your son…"_

_ "He is no less deserving. What his mother and I did should not be a burden upon him. If it were not forbidden by my father before me to marry her, this problem would not exist!"_

_ "You know as well as we do that only the Cardinals and the Archbishop are allowed to marry. She was a nun bound to her oath of celibacy just all other clergy beneath the Cardinals who entered the church from the ranks of the peasantry."_

_ The Archbishop saw the prejudice against the poor that stemmed from this practice and how the Cardinals made use of it to preserve their power by only allowing their own children to succeed them as Cardinals and keeping the lower classes out._

_ But laws in Enforcia were not so easily changed. Not even by the Archbishop. However, he knew that his word was the final word while he reigned._

_ "I understand the law and though I can make decrees, fundamental rules cannot be changed without the consent of all the Cardinals," He said this knowing full well that if he tried to change such a rule upheld by his father and those before him, he would fail. The Cardinals liked their secured and lofty status and would not allow others they considered beneath them to come anywhere close. _

_ "However, Kiryu is innocent of any wrongdoing in this matter…What does matter is that he shares my blood as my only son and therefore by the law, he is entitled to succeed me, Koga Kyosuke, as Archbishop…None of you can say this is untrue since you know the law so well._

_ Regardless of how many years of tradition or 'conduct', no law states that an illegitimate child may not inherit from his parents just as one born to parents joined in matrimony. _

_ He is a passionate and driven soul…traits that will serve him well when he takes the platinum band upon his brow…" _

…

"Kalin! Wake up! …Kalin?"

Kalin woke up slowly and dragged himself to his feet as if a large stone were tied around his neck. He remembered his dreams of his father confronting the Holy Council back in Enforcia, which seemed fresh in his mind despite how far they were in the past. For a moment, his face twisted in anger, for he remembered it was the Cardinals and the Holy Council who betrayed him. They were so desperate to keep their tradition that they would give his throne to someone else, even if there was no just cause.

"Is everything ok, Kalin?"

Yuki tapped him on the shoulder behind him. His face reverted to a placid smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," He assured her, "I was …lost in thought."

He pulled himself onto his horse. There was a map in his belongings and he drew it up to see how much farther it was to Fairland. He glanced over and saw Yusei getting himself ready for the night's journey. Jack, being the last to get up, saw Kalin with the map in his hands, who began studying it carefully.

"So, you've had a map this whole time and you didn't tell us?"

"Of course," Kalin chuckled, "You would think with the supplies I brought with me that I would surely have a map. A Rogue like me can't be caught unprepared."

"So, how far are we, Kalin?"

"In a few hours we'll be crossing the border. There may be a few guards at the gate, but I have a plan so we can enter the country with ease."

He glanced over at Yuki.

"I'll especially need your help to make this work."

"My help?"

"Indeed…" Kalin proceeded to stroke her head.

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"No need to be jealous." Kalin found himself amused at his reaction. He could see Yusei was not bothered. But, that was how he had always been. If he also had a fondness for Yuki, he was restraining himself quite well.

"Besides, we need to get into character before we get to the gate."

"I am curios to know…What is this plan of yours, Kalin?" Yusei inquired.

"It will require a little acting. I have a scenario in mind that is sure to get us through."

…

A man with dark blue hair in dark robes stood at the gate of the Black Garden. The gold trim managed to catch the light of the moon and reflect onto the stone walls of Gardenia's royal castle. A raven sat on his shoulder, constantly on the lookout for movement.

"Why are you coming at so late an hour? Do you wish to rouse the viceroy and his men?"

"Please, your lordship! It is concerning the movement of the dragons."

Out of the shadows, Sayer stealthily emerged under the cover of a midnight cloak.

"I am already aware of their movements. They are heading to Fairland to awaken Empress Luna. I should have your head…"

"But, sir, are you aware that one among them is the Archbishop of Enforcia? I have received word from our sources that Goodwin asked him to follow them in disguise…"

"Hold on…The Archbishop of Enforcia, Kiryu Kyosuke? If he is traveling with them, this could be problematic..."

"Yes, I have heard such and I worried that if they awakened Luna and came here next…We might have trouble controlling Princess Aki once she awakens…"

Sayer stared into the darkness behind the garden gate, where the silhouette of a dragon was outlined in a light blanket of fog.

"I guess I owe you my apologies then. The information was worth such a risk after all. Thank you for your good work."

The cordiality was all for show. As much as he hated it, Sayer knew that the only way to keep a good grip on his followers was to give them a good impression of himself.

The man slipped away and Sayer was left alone, holding a lantern.

"As long as Viceroy Koda continues to believe I am simply a hedonistic noble he appointed as the overseer of 'his' precious Black Garden… I will have nothing to fear from him. But still, I can't have my followers coming so late in a suspicious manner like that…"

As we walked back to his small wing of the castle, he was stopped by a guard on patrol.

"Who's there?"

Sayer removed his hood.

"Forgive me. It is only I, the Earl of Divine. I heard a noise outside and went to go check on the garden…"

The guard mumbled an apology and let him pass.

Sayer entered the south tower where his private study was and after walking up the winding staircase, he shut the door behind him.

"If the Archbishop is with them, tricking the dragons and the girl into cooperating with me will be out of the question…even worse…I'll have no chance of swaying Princess Aki to do my bidding either…"

He lit a lamp in the corner of his study. He went over to search furiously through his lacquer desk. There was an important file, something to remind him of why…

Then, in the back of the tallest drawer was a small canvas with a portrait painted on it. He pulled it out to take a closer look.

He smirked when he saw the two people into the painting.

"I remember now…those two were quite close…It makes me curious to know if they'd still feel the same way about each other now. But, I can't take any chances…"

He laid the portrait on his desk.

"Once Luna is awakened, I will need my followers to fetch the girl and bring her here…alone. But, I will need a convincing story so she doesn't suspect anything of me…"

He gazed at the portrait with a mild look of amusement, his thoughts traveling back to Aki and his plans to use her for his takeover.

The portrait was of her as a child, holding hands with a young prince just barely older than herself. The two of them smiled pleasantly and sat closely together, surrounded by red and white roses. Sayer put the painting aside and thought it strange to think an Immortal who could undo his entire plan in seconds was once a harmless little boy.

That boy, the prince who held her hand, was Kiryu.

…

Kalin lead the group up to the towering gate separating Satellios from the United Spirit Empire. It seemed to go on in either direction, and vines were climbing up the walls and over the other side. Several guards were posted around the massive door made of sturdy wood and steel plating.

The two flags were mounted on either side.

"Ok, get ready everyone."

Everyone in the group had a cloak to cover themselves, including Kalin. He climbed onto his horse. It trotted forward, with everyone following behind him.

"How does he think this is going to work?" Jack hissed.

"You wouldn't have a better idea, would you?"

Jack muttered under his breath. As they came upon the gate, two of the guards stopped them. Kalin dismounted his horse.

"We need some identification and your reasons for passage."

Kalin called the group closer to him as he searched for a small folio. He also drew a silver pendant with an elaborate coat of arms from his pocket and handed it to the guards.

"I am a priest from Enforcia and these people are laymen I have taken with me on a pilgrimage. We are returning to Enforcia by way of the United Spirit Empire and ask you grant us passage."

As one guard checked over the papers, the other saw Yuki hiding in the back.

"What about the girl?"

Kalin smiled.

"The girl is my cousin's stepsister. I was given charge of her when her parents sent her to Saint Hiro's Abbey for her education."

He glanced over at the other guard who had finished checking the paperwork.

"Everything here appears to be legitimate…"

A few of the other guards received a signal from the other two and the gate was opened. As the group was allowed to go in, Junk Synchron peeked at the guards from under his hood and temporarily caught his gaze.

"Wait a minute…"

He grabbed the Synchron's arm.

"You're a construct…"

Leo gulped. Everyone was hesitant.

"I heard there was a group a fugitives running lose with a construct in their group…"

Jack was ready to face the worst, but Yusei and Yuki held him back. Jack glared at Yusei, but Yusei returned it with a stern expression.

The guard turned to Kalin.

"Good Father, I suggest you proceed with caution. We've been told to report anyone resembling this group…"

Kalin smiled plainly as the pendant and papers were returned to him.

"Oh, dear, you don't think we're these awful fugitives, do you?"

He cupped the pendant in his hands and folded them as if to pray.

"You could be…"

Kalin's smile faded.

"Oh, you suspicious old man! They said two of the fugitives were dragons…you would think they'd be a lot bigger…"

A third guard with red hair came running up to them.

"Yeah, they also said these dragons can turn into people… And now they've got a Rogue working for them…"

Kalin felt uneasy that those who were unaware of the plot would be just as likely to arrest him as the others. Only a few higher in the chain of military command and a few select nobles were made aware of his presence among the group. However, being a wanted man would bolster his disguise, he thought. After all, he could just escape and free the others unless Goodwin sent him a message that told him otherwise.

"Have you no common sense? This is a man of the church of Enforcia! I happen to know that Enforcia is currently a nation that is currently in excellent standing in the eyes of the Emperor himself! For all you know, this construct could be one that a wizard constructed to be this holy man's faithful companion!"

"Must you go on? For all YOU know, he could have robbed a man of the church and used his belongings to impersonate him."

As the three guards were arguing, Kalin allowed himself to show a sly grin.

"If there isn't a doubt in your mind that we are the fugitives you speak of, then by all means…arrest us…"

The three guards were shocked by his suggestion.

"And you'd be willing to submit to such?"

Yuki couldn't quite understand what he was doing. Junk Synchron held Leo's hand.

"It's ok, I'm fine," He gently pushed him away. Yusei suddenly smiled. Even Jack couldn't resist a smirk.

"However, if you do have doubts, it is wise you listen to them. Let us cross, we hall no ill intentions." Kalin was sure his persuasion had worked when all three hesistated.

"Is everything ok?" Yusei asked.

"Not to worry," Kalin replied, "I think I've made my point clear."

"Indeed you have, Good Father," The red haired guard looked at the other two, "We apologize for troubling you like this."

"Very well, we will allow you to pass." One of them turned his head away to hide the embarrassed look on his face. The other called out to those minding the gate.

"Open the doors! These people are free to cross."

Kalin mounted his horse. He offered Yuki ride with him awhile, but she told him she thought it would be good for her to walk for now.

"Let me know if you get tired, ok?"

As soon as they foot in the United Spirit Empire, Leo felt a sudden shock throughout his body. Junk Synchron pulled off the cloak that had been leant to him and put it over Leo.

"Are you ok, Leo?"

Yusei curved around to see Leo shaking his head.

"I'm ok…my head just hurts and…"

He stared up into the sky and twisted around to look at the forest around them.

"I know I've never been here before…but it feels like I have."

**To be continued… in the next installment. Feedback is always appreciated. **

**See you next time!**


	13. Daybreak

**And now, the story continues…**

Viceroy Launcebeaux held his sword tight in his fist as he stood on the central balcony of the palace. He swung at the air, his eyes filled with an unflinching determination. The aging aristocrat enjoyed the moment solitude amidst all the chaos of recent days.

The sun had not yet risen, only clouds were in the sky which was a dark blue melting into lighter and lighter tints. A spring gust swirled around and his cape billowed behind him. One of his attendants came up behind him as he swerved around with his sword. The attendant dodged and timidly bowed.

Launcebeaux sheathed his sword. He looked upon the attendant's startled face and sighed.

"My…I'm sorry. I hope you are not hurt."

"No, sir…"

"Have you news for your viceroy? State your business," He ordered him gently. The attendant remained kneeling. He grabbed a parchment from his tunic.

"I received a message for you and the noble from Neo Dominoss who is your guest. I have not read the message but it was marked 'urgent'."

"I shall read it and inform Counselor Jeagar about its content."

The attendant departed quickly. A shadowy figured emerged from the door leading to the stairs and greeted the viceroy.

"It's been a while since one of the viceroys addressed me by my formal title…"

"I find that the peasant class ought to know how to address their superior's through example. Calling you mister in private conversation may be fine, but in the presence of the lesser classes…"

"Ah! So you knew I was here…you're sharp even at your age," Lazar chuckled.

"Not as much as I used to be as a young knight. I'm afraid I've begun to lose my luster," Launcebeaux glanced over at the door and looked away when he was sure nobody was listening in on them.

"That's not the proper attitude for someone like you…"

"Perhaps…but that is a matter for another time. There is a message we must attend to."

He unfolded the parchment and read it carefully. Lazar peaked over the edge of the page. He could read upside-down well, but it took him longer to read than normal.

"It's about the dragons," He achieved a sly grin.

"A guard reported letting a suspicious group pass a checkpoint because his companions insisted that a man of the church couldn't be harboring fugitives…"

"Such naivety on their part…People are either overly or underly suspicious when it comes to religious folk…It was clever of Kiryu to use his own status as a member of the church of Enforcia…but he could have risked blowing his cover…"

Lazar was given the note and he read it himself more closely.

"He said the spokesperson for the group said he was a priest taking the group back from a pilgrimage…The documentation he gave them had no indication of him being a high ranking member of the clergy. It would appear the Archbishop thought this through quite well from my observation…"

"So, are we to do anything about this?"

"Have you sent your best troops?"

"Yes," Laucebeaux replied, "Only the finest."

"It may not be enough…However, Professor Frank informed me he will also be in Fairland soon...

We can never be too careful," Lazar snickered.

"If necessary, I will go myself and fight the dragons!"

"Be warned then… without magical assistance, battling Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend, or any of the dragons for that matter… would be very difficult at best, even for a swordsman of your caliber."

The viceroy swung his sword through the air. Lazar chuckled.

"A knight does not run from a challenge."

…

Yusei and Jack, now in their dragon forms, slept in the midst of a thick grove of trees. Junk Synchron rested comfortably as he watched over Leo, occasionally glancing over at his creator with quiet admiration.

"Rest well, Master."

Yuki couldn't sleep. They were close to Fairland now and the Vernal Equinox was drawing close. She wondered if Fairland really was the resting place of one of the dragons. Would Luna really be there? Was she really as powerful in her dragon form, Ancient Fairy Dragon, as Jack and Yusei had said?

She slipped away from the group and wandered away down a path that lead to a spring they had come across nearby. Kalin heard her footsteps. He looked up to see her leaving and glanced over at the dragons.

"Now's a chance…"

Yuki arrived at the spring with a light towel Martha had packed for her in the few supplies she had taken for herself. Going on an adventure to save the world wasn't an excuse not to attend to her hygiene. They had been hiding out away from the sight of other people much as possible. So, until now, she had only been able to wash her face and hands periodically.

She took off her shoes and put one foot in to test the water. It was warm, soothing, and mild. She smiled, and looked around to see that nobody was around.

She pulled off her tunic and untied her ribbon, setting them by the spring; she started to remove her undergarments when she heard footsteps. Impulsively, she jumped into the water and hid behind the waterfall, but when she looked over she only saw Kalin walking up the road.

He noticed the towel and her clothes lying at the edge of the spring.

"Where did she go?"

He started to pick up her dress.

"Hey!" Yuki protested, swimming out from her hiding place, "What do you think you're doing? Leave my stuff alone!"

Kalin chuckled.

"So here you are! I was worried you were kidnapped again when I saw you were gone."

"I needed to wash up." She said in a slightly irritated tone of voice.

"That's not a bad idea…"

He cracked a devilish grin.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked teasingly. Yuki's face turned red.

"Uh…I would prefer if you didn't."

His expression suddenly turned serious.

"I was worried…you really shouldn't go off alone like that if you can't protect yourself…"

He paused.

"How good are you with magic? Can you use any kind of weapon? Any kind at all?"

Yuki shook her head.

"All I know are a couple of relatively weak healing spells I learned from my parents and a spell that Jack taught me that creates light. I don't know much other than that and I'm not sure if I have any skill. I've never been taught to use a weapon either…"

Kalin smirked. Yuki found his expression peculiar, but then he just smiled simply and sat down cross-legged on the ground at the spring's edge.

"That could be a problem for you and the others. If you find yourself captured again, you'll need to know how to get out…"

A thought occurred to Yuki.

"Could you teach me? Maybe you know some trickery spells or something about light weapons…"

Kalin hesitated. He scratched his head, feeling puzzled as to how he could answer her. Then, he let out a sigh.

"I don't know any magic," he replied, "And I'm not too good with teaching."

"Oh…"

"But, if you really want to learn how to fight, you should find a teacher or perhaps have the dragons teach you a thing or two…at least enough so you can protect yourself."

"Perhaps…"

He turned himself around.

"I should let you finish. I promise not to look so you can change back into your clothes when you're done."

He stood up and hid behind a nearby tree, as to give her a better impression of privacy. When he was out of sight, he leaned against the tree with a look of sardonic satisfaction. Emperor Goodwin would be happy to know that at least at this point, the girl all by herself posed no threat at all and could be easily overcome. However, if she did learn more powerful magic, that might change…even at this stage, he would have to send a word of caution to Goodwin once he was able to make contact with him.

Hopefully, that would be tomorrow when they would arrive in Fairland.

…

Leo was leaning on a nearby rock, tossing and turning in the throes of a nightmare. Junk Synchron saw him squirming and heard him whimpering.

"Oh, dear…"

The construct gently shook Leo awake; he let out a yelp. A ray of sunlight shimmered over him and he was forced to cover his eyes.

"Leo, are you ok? It looked like you were having a bad dream."

Leo seemed unaware of him, and for a moment or two he heard the boy murmuring to himself and grew very concerned.

"Leo?"

Leo finally stopped and noticed him floating there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Junk Synchron…it was horrible…"

"What was horrible?"

"I…I thought I heard a girl screaming my name…It sounded like someone I knew…but I don't know who…"

"Was it Yuki? Are you worried about her getting captured again?"

"Of course! I'm afraid of something bad happening to any of us…but…this voice wasn't Yuki's…It sounded like a girl my age…she was screaming my name and shouting for someone to stay away from me…like she was trying to protect me…"

Junk Synchron thought for a moment.

"Did you see anything?"

"No…I didn't see anything…I just felt like a dark presence was hanging over me…"

He paused and turned to Junk Synchron.

"Don't tell anyone I said I was afraid. Ok?"

The construct shook its head.

"Ok…But, what about the dream? If I trusted my better judgment…I would say you share a connection with Empress Luna…"

"Huh? You mean the girl we're trying to find? What makes you say that?"

Junk Synchron glanced over at Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Prince Jack was very observant when he noted you bear a striking resemblance to the twin brother of the Empress…"

Leo felt puzzled.

"She had a twin brother…and you're saying I look just like him? How does that make me connected to her? She's been put to sleep by the curse, right?"

"Right…but it's not just that you look like him…his name was also Leo."

"But I can't be him, can I? It's been two hundred years…and if this Goodwin guy is as bad as he seems…the people who put Luna under a curse probably…"

He stopped himself.

"They killed him…" He wavered. Junk Synchron removed his scarf and gave it to Leo in an effort to comfort him. Leo refused it.

"Leo…I know it must be difficult…but…there is something you must know…"

"They killed her brother Leo, didn't they?"

"The truth is…I don't know…I wasn't there when it happened. But, it would be the logical conclusion to make…but at the same time, I wonder if Luna had at least tried to find a way to protect him…"

"So, you're saying I could be him…or maybe a descendant? A reincarnation?"

They heard the dragons stirring and hushed their voices.

"All I'm saying is that it's striking how much you two are alike…it's not out of the question."

Leo slumped down over the rock and sighed.

"Sounds pretty crazy, though. I mean, I've been raised by Martha all my life until I was adopted recently. She said she found me. And…I don't have any special powers or talents that I know of…How could I be connected to this Empress? Then again…You said…"

He started drifting off.

"It's not out of the question…"

**Thank you for your support! Please return for the next chapter!**


End file.
